De volta a Capela
by dlz
Summary: Catorze anos depois, o projeto Anjos da Lei é retomado pelo policial Thomas Hanson, agora capitão.
1. RECOMEÇO

DE VOLTA À CAPELA  
  
Catorze anos depois de deixar a unidade de combate ao crime juvenil, "Anjos da Lei", sediado numa capela abandonada na Jump Street, 21, o policial Thomas Hanson, agora capitão, volta à cidade natal depois de morar uns tempos em Nova York, e decide recomeçar o projeto.  
  
CAPÍTULO 1 - RECOMEÇO  
  
Thomas Hanson parou seu Mustang 68 azul prateado em frente à antiga capela da Jump Street, número 21, e ficou olhando para o pequeno prédio abandonado por alguns instantes. Continuava exatamente igual, pensou ele. Estar ali, depois de tantos anos, era um desafio. Um desafio que ele havia proposto a si mesmo. Catorze anos depois, ele finalmente havia decidido sua vida.  
  
Hanson desceu do carro e caminhou lentamente em direção aos fundos da capela, com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos do casaco preto. Era inverno e uma chuva fina começava a cair naquela manhã. Subiu, rapidamente, os degraus e apenas empurrou a porta semi-aberta e sem fechadura. Ao entrar, deparou com o que antes foi a sede de uma importante organização de combate ao crime nas escolas, o projeto "Anjos da Lei". Bastante à vontade, Hanson caminhou tranqüilamente pelo estabelecimento abandonado. Viu as mesas reviradas, provavelmente, por vândalos que passavam por ali à noite. Algumas paredes estavam grafitadas. O bastão, igual ao de uma corporação qualquer do corpo de bombeiros, e por onde Doug e Ioki costumavam descer, estava desbotado e enferrujado. As janelas estavam sujas e algumas delas com os vidros quebrados.  
  
Hanson passou pelo vestiário, onde fazia brincaderias com Penhall e Blowfish. Desceu as escadas em espiral e olhou melhor para as mesas, especificamente, para aquela que um dia foi sua. Finalmente, tirou uma das mãos do bolso e tocou sua superfície. Um pequeno sorriso saiu, com dificuldade, no canto esquerdo de seus lábios. Olhou para a mesa ao lado, onde Doug Penhall ficava, e balançou a cabeça, lembrando do amigo. Depois, Hanson foi à sala principal, onde, quando funciona ali uma capela, ficava a sacristia, e que ele apenas conheceu como o gabinete do capitão da unidade policial que foi instalada mais tarde. Era a memória de Adam Fuller atrás daquela mesa velha e suja que lhe vinha à mente, mas Hanson ainda pensava em Richard Jenko, seu primeiro capitão no "Anjos da Lei", que lhe havia ensinado os verdadeiros princípios de um policial disfarçado.  
  
Ele se aproximou da mesa, e assim como tocou a sua, instantes antes, tocou aquela. Olhou à volta. Era um dos poucos lugares bem conservados na capela. O armário com o arquivo ainda estava lá. Algumas gavetas faltavam, mas estava no mesmo canto da sala como ele lembrava, há catorze anos. Hanson colocou a mão de volta no bolso, pois uma brisa fria vinha pela janela quebrada, e ao se virar, olhando para a porta, lembrou da primeira vez que passou por ela, e a surpresa que teve ao conhecer seu novo superior.  
  
"Vai ter que mudar o seu jeito", foram as palavras de Jenko, quando o aceitou como novo oficial na unidade.  
  
"Como assim?", perguntou Hanson, que havia acabado de ser transferido da patrulha para o projeto que podia aproveitá-lo como policial trabalhando disfarçado em escolas, combatendo o crime na sua essência.  
  
"Pra começar", respondeu Jenko, com seu jeito hippie, vestido em roupas coloridas, e as madeixas caídas desarrumadas fora de um boné desbotado, "esse seu cabelo de Jackie Kennedy".  
  
Hanson sorriu ao lembrar daquelas palavras. Eram tão tolas, mas significaram o começo de algo muito maior que estava por vir. Lembrou, então, subitamente, da sua primeira missão na unidade, trabalhando disfarçado para capturar um traficante. E sorriu mais uma vez quando lembrou do episódio num beco, em que prendeu o suposto traficante, libertado logo em seguida, pelo simples fato de que não era droga que ele lhe havia vendido, mas meias sujas. Lembrou da fúria de Jenko, que estava há semanas na tentativa de capturá-lo. Hanson teria se lembrado de outras situações engraçadas com Jenko, até recordar o dia em que ele morreu, vítima de um acidente de trânsito ocasionado por um motorista bêbado. Não havia nem dois meses que ele estava na unidade, e havia perdido o capitão que aprendeu a admirar.  
  
Mas Hanson voltou a sorrir ao lembrar da chegada de Adam Fuller, e como ele e seus colegas haviam refutado a idéia do "Anjos da Lei" continuar sem Jenko. Lembrou das exatas palavras de Fuller, no sentido de que não queria substituir o capitão Jenko, que não era essa a sua pretensão, e sim, seguir adiante num projeto no qual ele acreditava. Com o olhar perdido, Hanson pensou na ironia da situação. Por muitos anos ele havia desacreditado no sistema. O trabalho policial havia se tornado enfadonho e, ser um policial disfarçado em meio à juventude transviada o tornou completamente desanimado e transtornado.  
  
"Tem certeza que é isso o quê você quer fazer?", perguntou Penhall, da última vez que o viu, antes de sair da cidade. Estavam na garagem da capela, encostados na caminhonete amarela de Doug, numa noite fria.  
  
"Você sabe como tem sido difíceis esses dias", disse Hanson, que, naqueles tempos, vivia a maior dúvida de sua vida. "Talvez uma transferência, para outra unidade, numa outra cidade, possa mudar minha perspectiva".  
  
"Uma pena, Tommy", disse Penhall, e Hanson lembrava de cada detalhe daquela conversa, e de como o amigo estava feliz naquela época, quando Clavo havia entrado na sua vida e a estava completando cada vez mais, "vou sentir sua falta", e conclui: "Mas fico feliz por você não estar abandonando a carreira policial. Está no seu sangue. Eu sempre soube disso".  
  
Hanson sorriu. Realmente, Doug sempre soube. Ele acreditava mais no potencial de Hanson do que ele próprio um dia imaginou poder acreditar. E sempre quando a dúvida lhe vinha, era o amigo que o lembrava o quanto seu pai havia sido um policial honrado e respeitado por toda uma corporação. E foi esse entusiasmo de Doug que o impediu de fazer o que ele achava que mais precisava fazer: deixar a polícia. A decisão de simplesmente mudar o havia tornado mais forte. Nova York o havia amadurecido. E depois de cinco anos como detetive no Departamento de Narcóticos, e quatro como capitão de uma unidade especial ao combate do tráfico de drogas nas escolas nova- iorquinas, Hanson estava preparado para retomar o projeto que um dia o havia dado um novo ângulo do verdadeiro trabalho policial, o "Anjos da Lei", pois, como Doug Penhall um dia lhe havia dito, ser policial estava no seu sangue, e trabalhar naquela organização era, definitivamente, a sua vida, aquilo pelo qual, por tanto tempo, ele se preparou para enfrentar com maior experiência.  
  
Continua... 


	2. UM ENCONTRO INUSITADO

DE VOLTA À CAPELA  
  
CAPÍTULO 2 - UM ENCONTRO INUSITADO  
  
Frank Simmons era o Comandante da Polícia Distrital há mais de dez anos. Hanson não o conhecia pessoalmente, mas sabia quem ele era: um homem respeitável e zeloso, de reputaçvão ilibada. Por causa dele, naquela última década, nunca o trabalho policial local foi tão bem feito. Sabendo disso, é que Thomas Hanson lhe havia enviado um memorando, datado de dois meses atrás. Nesse memorando, relembrava-o do desempenho na capela da Jump Street, cujo projeto havia se encerrado há pouco mais de doze anos. Mencionava os nomes de Richard Jenko e de Adam Fuller, que conduziram os trabalhos daquela unidade, durante os cinco anos que funcionou. Adicionou ao memorando, sua pretensão de retomar o projeto, fazendo constar todo o seu currículo, sua experiência policial junto ao "Anjos da Lei" e junto ao Departamento de Polícia de Nova York. Por quase dois meses, Hanson não obteve resposta alguma, e quando já não esperava mais ser lembrado, Simmons lhe telefonara num sábado pela manhã.  
  
"Thomas Hanson?", perguntou ele, ao telefone. "Desculpe ligar na sua casa, mas é que tenho um memorando seu aqui comigo, que só pude analisar atentamente nessa semana, e quando vi que era do mês passado, além de dar uma bronca na minha secretária, senti-me na obrigação de ligar-lhe o quanto antes".  
  
Hanson o ouviu com atenção, na esperança de que pudesse ser atendido. Mas Simmons o surpreendeu com a notícia de que o estado não estava mais disponibilizando verba para novos projetos. Embora tivesse se mostrado desesperançoso, o diligente Chefe de Polícia ressaltou que uniria forças com o senador Fine, que pretendia reeleição naquele ano, e que poderia se mostrar interessado. Hanson achou que nunca mais obteria resposta, até que, naquela mesma semana, na quarta-feira, Simmons lhe telefonou, e disse que lhe havia sido dada carta branca para retomar o projeto. Ficou imaginando, então, se Jackie estava por trás disso, mas concordou em encontrar Frank Simmons na semana seguinte. Voltar para casa, tinha um novo significado para Hanson.  
  
Quando entrou no prédio do Departamento Geral da Polícia Distrital, Hanson lembrou da primeira vez que foi chamado para integrar o projeto da capela Jump Street, e sua indignação por ser considerado jovem demais para trabalhar nas rondas policiais, que o fazia sentir tanto como o seu pai. Hanson atravessou aqueles corredores que conhecia tão bem, e viu rostos novos, nenhum conhecido. Tudo estava parecido, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tão diferente. Havia muito mais computadores do que pessoas. Mas isso não o impressionava mais. Surpreendia-o, sim, como o lugar que ele achava que conhecia tão bem podia ter mudado tanto.  
  
Depois de anunciado pela assistente de Simmons, Hanson entrou no seu gabinete. A sala do Comandante Geral da Polícia Distrital era a mesma que conhecia há anos, porém, com nova mobília, e um computador à sua mesa. Simmons era exatamente como ele imaginava que fosse. Era grande, com o rosto largo, e um sorriso peculiar. Naquele instante, Jackie lhe veio à mente. Como podia ainda se lembrar dela? Hanson apertou a mão de Simmons, que só se sentou depois de dar uma boa olhada nele, e demonstrar que Hanson não era exatamente o que ele esperava.  
  
"Espero que me desculpe a demora na resposta do seu pedido, capitão Hanson", disse Simmons com o memorando à sua frente. "Mas, no final das contas, parece que foi até bastante oportuno".  
  
"Imagino que sim", disse Thomas, percebendo que Simmons não parava de olhar para seus jeans desbotados e seu cuturno sujo.  
  
Simmons sorriu por um instante, e disse:  
  
"Sabe, você me lembra muito o capitão Richard Jenko".  
  
Ao ouvir isso, Hanson se ajeitou na cadeira, surpreso.  
  
"É, eu o conheci", explicou ele, então, olhando para o memorando. "E foi isso que mais me chamou a atenção no seu pedido. Você quer reativar um projeto que foi idealizado por alguém que já foi meu colega nas ruas".  
  
"Eu não sabia disso", comentou Hanson, que realmente não sabia do passado de Jenko com o Comandante Frank Simmons.  
  
"Um grande homem. Um policial excepcional. Uma morte estúpida", disse Simmons, pausada e tristemente, lembrando do desfecho a que chegou seu amigo de anos atrás.  
  
"Realmente", concordou Hanson, com pesar.  
  
"Mas fico feliz por você estar aqui, Thomas Hanson", desconversou, então, Simmons, abrindo um pequeno sorriso. "E por saber que o projeto de Jenko deu certo por tanto tempo. Nunca tive conhecimento do projeto da Jump Street, que foi desativado antes que eu me tornasse chefe geral da polícia, e fico feliz com os resultados obtidos ao longo do tempo em que a capela funcionou. Você foi bem detalhista no seu memorando, quanto a isso".  
  
"Eu procuro ser muito preciso nos meus relatórios, senhor", justificou Hanson, que há tempos estava desacostumado a elogios de um superior.  
  
"Eu sei", disse Simmons. "Também sei que você conheceu minha esposa, Jackie, quando trabalhou lá".  
  
E por essa Hanson não esperava. Cruzou as pernas, apreensivo, e encarou Simmons, esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa que ele não soubesse, antes de falar algo que o comprometesse ainda mais.  
  
"Sabia que ela é Procuradora Geral de Justiça?", perguntou Simmons, orgulhoso, e sem qualquer pretensão.  
  
"Sim, eu soube, pelos jornais", respondeu Hanson, um pouco constrangido. Imaginava se estava prestes a enfrentar um dilema antigo, o de confrontar o atual marido da ex-namorada, que nem ao menos sabia da sua existência. Aliás, por que Jackie o havia mencionado se já estava bem casada e com filhos?, pensou Hanson, confuso com o embate.  
  
"Ela me contou como era o trabalho de vocês na capela", disse Simmons, dando novo rumo à conversa, o mesmo a que Hanson tanto esperava naqueles instantes de desconforto. "Como eu lhe disse ao telefone, o único empecilho era a falta de verba. Mas como eu conheço bem o senador Fine, no final, acabou não sendo um grande problema".  
  
Hanson ficou então imaginando se havia algum outro problema, até que Simmons se antecipou:  
  
"Com o aval do distrito, o Departamento também resolveu que o novo projeto da capela da Jump Street vai ter que passar por uma fase experimental", disse, encostando-se à cadeira. "Temos alguns oficiais que já foram selecionados e só tenho a lamentar o fato de que todos eles são um pouco inexperientes no trabalho a que se propõe o projeto".  
  
Simmons esperou que Hanson fizesse algum comentário mas, no seu silêncio, continuou:  
  
"Você me pediu para convocar a capitã Judith Marie Hoffs, não é mesmo?", perguntou ele, referindo-se à Jude, com quem, ano antes, Hanson trabalhou na capela, e este apenas se limitou a concordar com a cabeça, ouvindo Simmons, atentamente:  
  
"Posso saber o motivo?", perguntou ele, sem qualquer pretensão.  
  
Hanson sorriu.  
  
"Não é difícil de explicar, senhor", respondeu ele. "Ela fez parte do projeto na capela desde que tudo começou há dezesseis anos atrás, juntamente com o capitão Jenko", explicou, lembrando que os dois haviam tido um caso, mas omitindo o detalhe, "e continuou no projeto com o capitão Fuller até o seu encerramento. Gostaria de contar com ela pelo menos nas primeiras semanas de reativação".  
  
Simmons, que o ouviu com atenção, ergueu as sobrancelhas espessas e teceu um comentário que Hanson já esperava:  
  
"Sabe que o projeto pode não durar nessas poucas semanas".  
  
"Sei, sim, senhor", disse ele, "mas também sei que os resultados nessas poucas semanas podem fazer com que o Departamento repense acerca do funcionamento da unidade".  
  
"Otimismo", disse Simmons balançando o dedo. "Jenko também era otimista", completou ele. "Ouvi dizer que Adam Fuller também era otimista quanto ao 'Anjos da Lei', e que a capitã Hoffs também acreditava muito nele".  
  
Hanson balançou a cabeça, concordando.  
  
"Sabe, Hanson", disse, então, Simmons, folheando o memorando que estava à sua frente, no qual também constava o currículo dele. "Andei dando uma olhada no seu histórico profissional no Departamento de Narcóticos em Nova York, e confesso que fiquei muito impressionado".  
  
"Obrigado, senhor", disse Hanson, um tanto desconfortável.  
  
"Você foi um policial exemplar por muitos anos. Tornou-se detetive com méritos e chegou ao posto de capitão com muita honra", resumiu Simmons, balançando a cabeça. "Tenho certeza de que o projeto vai dar certo. Torço por isso. O Departamento precisa inovar e a capela foi um desafio que deu certo por muito tempo, de forma que tenho certeza de que pode funcionar mais um vez".  
  
Hanson apenas balançou a cabeça, afirmativamente, como se quisesse dizer que era esse o seu propósito, qual seja, fazer com que fosse efetivo.  
  
"Vai mesmo querer continuar naquelas instalações?", perguntou, então, Simmons, referindo-se à capela da Jump Street, onde Hanson tinha estado naquela manhã.  
  
"Claro, senhor", respondeu ele, "não seria o projeto da capela se não fosse na Jump Street, número 21".  
  
Simmons sorriu.  
  
"A capitã Hoffs já foi oficialmente convocada para trabalhar com você nas duas primeiras semanas".  
  
"Ótimo", disse Hanson, que já sabia que ela estava no projeto, pois tinha falado com ela ao telefone na tarde do dia anterior.  
  
"Vamos ter umas duas semanas de trabalho para arrumar todo aquele lugar", disse Simmons, pensativo. "Vou precisar de todos os documentos inerentes à sua transferência do Departamento de Polícia de Nova York, até a manhã da segunda-feira".  
  
"E os oficiais selecionados?", perguntou Hanson, preocupado.  
  
"Já foram avisados. Segunda-feira estarão na capela, às oito horas da manhã", respondeu Simmons. "Eu acho que, por hora, é isso, capitão".  
  
Hanson se levantou e, antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Simmons emitiu um sorriso confiante:  
  
"Agora está nas suas mãos".  
  
Hanson sorriu e saiu depois de um firme e confiante aperto de mão. Afinal, não havia sido tão ruim, pensou enquanto atravessava o longo corredor em direção ao elevador. Vestiu o gorro preto de lã depois de ajeitar as mechas atrás das orelhas e enquanto passava pela porta da saída do prédio, viu uma pessoa encostada no seu carro, a poucos metros, no estacionamento. Parado nos degraus da escada, sorriu. Não podia ser outra pessoa. Desceu apressado as escadas e caminhou na direção do automóvel.  
  
"Jude", disse ele, enquanto trocavam um abraço apertado.  
  
Ao se desvencilharem, ele olhou bem para ela. Havia se tornado uma bela mulher. Ainda tinha o semblante da jovem Jude, a que conheceu na sala de Jenko, na capela da Jump Street, há dezesseis anos atrás, mas também tinha experiência e maturidade expressada do olhar profundo e calculista.  
  
"Você está ótima", era a única coisa que ele conseguia falar. De certa forma, sentia-se como da primeira vez que a viu. Uma linda garota negra de sorriso imaculado, que já não vestia mais jeans rasgados e nem camisetas estampadas. Jude era capitã no Departamento de Homicídios. Trabalhava, paralelamente, com projetos de prevenção de crimes nas escolas, e prestava serviços à comunidade jovem. Era uma vencedora, pensou Hanson.  
  
"Você, também", disse ela, sorrindo, "está ótimo".  
  
Hanson sorriu. A julgar pelas roupas que vestia, Jude não estava sendo nem um pouco sincera. Mas deixou passar o comentário e perguntou como ela sabia que ele estaria ali.  
  
"A assistente de Simmons me disse", respondeu Jude. "Ou você achou que eu ia deixar passar batido a oportunidade de ver a sua cara de alegria ao reativar a capela?"  
  
Hanson apenas sorriu. Realmente, não podia se conter. Havia trabalhado duro naquele memorando, a ponto de convencer o Departamento a reativar o projeto. Era o que ele mais queria naqueles últimos meses.  
  
"Que tal um café?", perguntou ela. "A gente tem muita coisa para conversar, não é mesmo?"  
  
"Com certeza", disse ele, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, com um largo sorriso no rosto.  
  
Continua... 


	3. UM POUCO DE CAFÉ E MUITA CONVERSA

DE VOLTA À CAPELA  
  
CAPÍTULO 3 - UM POUCO DE CAFÉ E MUITA CONVERSA  
  
Depois de tantos anos, olhar para Hoffs, era um grande começo. Hanson se sentia cada vez mais próximo de seus objetivos, e sabendo que a amiga estaria ao seu lado na reativação da capela Jump Street era a injeção de ânimo que ele tanto precisava, por mais que soubesse que ela só o ajudaria por poucos dias. Sentados numa mesa do Saturno's, pediram café e ficaram algum tempo a se olhar, sem nada a dizer. Cada um ficava pensando no segredo que guardaram por tanto tempo e que jamais revelariam, o de que um dia foram apaixonados um pelo outro. Hanson lembrava bem daqueles dias. Era quando a havia conhecido. Mas ao saber que ela tinha um caso com Jenko, limitou-se a ter apenas a amizade dela. Com o tempo, porém, e a morte de Jenko, o sentimento aumentou, mas nunca se consumou. Hoffs esperou tempo demais para que Hanson lhe procurasse. Mas nunca aconteceu, e nunca mais aconteceria.  
  
"Então você se casou", disse ele, depois de um longo gole de café.  
  
"Pois é", disse ela, sorrindo. "Eu o convidei, mas você fez questão de aprontar comigo e não vir, não é mesmo?"  
  
"Bom, eu estava com problemas...", explicou Hanson, constrangido, lembrando que, na época, ele estava no hospital, após ter sido baleado numa loja, ao tentar evitar um assalto. A estória do seu pai que havia se repetido, mas cujo desfecho havia sido mais afortunado.  
  
"Estou brincando, seu bobo", disse Hoffs, sorrindo, ciente do ocorrido, tendo, inclusive, enviado flores ao amigo e um cartão de melhoras.  
  
"E como ele é?", perguntou ele, referindo-se ao marido de Jude. "É um bom policial?"  
  
Um pouco embaraçada, como se tivesse perdido um pouco da intimidade com Hanson, comentou apenas que ele era um bom homem, ótimo policial e excelente pai.  
  
"Quando vou conhecer Jimmy?", perguntou Hanson, então, sobre o filho dela.  
  
"Puxa, você me deu uma idéia", disse ela, arregalando os olhos, "podíamos fazer um encontro nesse final de semana, na minha casa. Você fica conhecendo o Michael e o Jimmy. O Ioki está de férias, mas está na cidade, e posso tentar chamar o Doug e o Joey. Ah, você também vai adorar conhecer o Mac, que entrou na capela um tempo depois...", mas Hoffs perdeu o entusiasmo ao ver Hanson balançando a cabeça, negativamente, com um pequeno sorriso amargo no canto dos lábios.  
  
"Não vai dar, Jude", disse ele, então. "Tenho umas coisas para resolver".  
  
Ela apenas sorriu e tocou sua mão. Era o Tommy de sempre, pensou. O recluso Thomas Hanson, que vivia no seu mundinho fechado.  
  
"A gente perdeu um pouco do contato, não é mesmo?", indagou ela, com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios, e a tristeza de quem um dia fez parte de um grupo tão unido e que acreditava que seriam amigos pelo resto de suas vidas e teriam relação de amizade por todos os anos. Mas não. E Thomas Hanson, que agora estava à sua frente, era prova disso. "Fui algumas vezes à Nova York, mas nunca pudemos nos ver".  
  
"Ah, claro que nos vimos", comentou ele, lembrando uma vez, antes dela casar, quando foi visitá-lo da Delegacia em que trabalhou.  
  
"Mas uma vez em catorze anos, Tom?", perguntou ela, que agora lembrava o quanto o tempo era imbatível.  
  
"Nunca deixamos de nos falar", insistiu ele, resistindo, ainda, no sentido de que não era tão ruim assim.  
  
"É diferente você falar com uma pessoa por telefone ou por e-mail do que vê- la pessoalmente", retrucou Jude, sorrindo, quase não acreditando na teimosia de Hanson. "E, além do mais, que eu me lembre, você nem ao menos respondia meus e-mails!"  
  
Hanson sorriu, constrangido. Tinha se esquecido desse detalhe. Era verdade. Ele nunca havia sido um grande fã da informática, e por muitos anos ainda preferia escrever cartas à mão do que enviar ou receber e-mails de quem quer que fosse. Como Jude se limitava ao modo mais fácil, ele deixou de escrever-lhe muitas vezes, chegando apenas a escrever-lhe uns três e-mails naqueles anos todos, claro, com a ajuda de sua assistente.  
  
"Desculpe...", disse ele, embaraçado.  
  
"Tudo bem", sorriu Jude, interrompendo-o ao perceber o desconforto do amigo. Não era pretensão sua deixá-lo daquele jeito e, embora achasse graça da situação, ainda queria saber como ele estava. "Então me conte como foi o seu casamento", disse ela, então, finalmente.  
  
Hanson arregalou os olhos, tentando lembrar quando havia contado a ela que havia se casado e lembrou que apenas uma pessoa sabia: Sal, e que ele é que devia ter contado a todo mundo. Thomas ergueu a cabeça, sorrindo. Era inacreditável. Pedir a Sal Banducci que não contasse alguma coisa era o mesmo que pedir para espalhar ao mundo todo. Hanson não se orgulhava do seu casamento. Não que o envergonhasse. Mas havia sido um momento delicado na sua vida. Seu casamento era fruto de mero luxo entre duas pessoas egoístas e insensíveis. Era essa a única forma que ele tinha de pensar a respeito de Jennifer Geller. O inferno absoluto.  
  
"Horrível", era a única palavra que ele conseguiu encontrar para defini-lo. E mesmo sob o olhar confuso de Jude, que não conseguia acreditar que um relacionamento pudesse ser simplesmente tachado de 'horrível', Hanson conclui: "Não há muito o que se dizer".  
  
"Por isso não contou nada?", perguntou ela, dedutiva. "Tudo bem. Essas coisas acontecem", disse, então, tocando-lhe a mão, como se prometesse que não perguntaria mais nada a respeito.  
  
"Como está o Doug?", perguntou Hanson, quebrando o silêncio constrangedor que havia se instalado depois do assunto que ele desejava mais do que tudo não mencionar. "Temos nos falado um pouco, mas ele não dá as caras desde o ano passado".  
  
"Ele está ótimo. A casa de boliche dele é a melhor da cidade e, desde que o sócio o deixou na mão e ele mudou o nome do estabelecimento para Penhall's, é como se o negócio finalmente tivesse deslanchado", disse Jude, orgulhosa do empenho do amigo.  
  
"É, disso eu soube", comentou Thomas, sorrindo, olhando para as próprias mãos sobre a mesa, enquanto brincava com o envelope de adoçante. "E como ele realmente se sente em relação a Clavo? Ele só falou disso comigo uma vez, e parece que não reagiu muito bem".  
  
Jude ficou em silêncio por um instante, enquanto a garçonete os servia de mais café. Há menos de um ano e meio, Clavo, filho adotivo de Doug, havia decidido entrar para a polícia, seguir a carreira que o pai havia abandonado por ele. Mas não era isso que entristecia Doug, e sim o fato de como, por tantos anos, após terem efetivado a adoção, tonrou-se difícil para Clavo aceitar os perigos a que Penhall se submetia na força policial, e como o pequeno garoto el-salvadorenho sofria e temia a hipótese de um dia ficar sozinho no mundo, como quando Doug levou um tiro numa tarefa policial e quase morreu, e que o fez largar o uniforme da polícia e abrir um negócio, para se dedicar única e exclusivamente ao garoto.  
  
"Deve ter sido a coisa mais difícil que aconteceu na vida dele depois de ter perdido a Marta", respondeu Jude. E ela não precisava dizer mais nada. Thomas havia entendido o recado. Aliás, já imaginava que o golpe havia sido mesmo duro para Doug, que tinha que lidar com a situação, agora, depois de tantos anos, do lado oposto. Pensativo, Hanson perguntou sobre Harry, e Jude abriu um grande sorriso.  
  
"Ele está fazendo um ótimo trabalho na Homicídios", disse ela, referindo-se ao fato de que Ioki estava no mesmo Departamento que o dela há mais de cinco anos, como detetive. "Tem sido ótimo trabalhar com ele. Sempre foi, agora mais do que nunca. Ele está tão mudado, Hanson. Tão mais feliz. Eu lembro que pouco antes dele pedir licença da força policial, parecia tão distante, tão desanimado..."  
  
"Como eu?", perguntou Hanson, vestindo a carapuça, se é que Jude se referia a ambos.  
  
Mas ela apenas inclinou a cabeça, e percebendo que a lembrança realmente servia para os dois, disse: "Como você", e antes que ele dissesse alguma coisa, Hoffs perguntou: "O quê aconteceu com você, Tom? Do jeito que estava, eu realmente achei que você largaria tudo isso, a carreira de policial, algo pelo qual você sempre pareceu ter nascido para fazer. Fico feliz que não tenha acontecido, mas podia, não é mesmo?"  
  
Hanson ficou pensativo, sem olhá-la nos olhos. Os olhos de Jude eram como um espelho. Ela podia saber de tudo apenas se ele olhasse na direção deles. Thomas não queria muito falar sobre aquilo. Foram tempos difíceis e não o surpreendia o fato de ouvir também dela que fazia parte da vida dele ser um policial. No entanto, apenas disse:  
  
"Eu quase pulei fora".  
  
Percebendo que Hanson também não estava muito disposto a falar naquilo, Jude perguntou como andava Booker, se é que ele o via, e Thomas apenas sorriu:  
  
"Continua o mesmo", respondeu, lembrando de Dennis. "Depois que saiu do Teshima Group, abriu seu próprio escritório de investigação particular com a namorada, Suzanne, e tem se dado muito bem no ramo".  
  
"Que bom", disse Jude. "Sempre achei que ele podia se dar melhor trabalhando por conta própria".  
  
"A julgar pelos métodos dele", disse Hanson, que lembrava do dia quando Dennis foi expulso da força policial.  
  
Jude e Thomas ficaram se olhando por um tempo, estudando um ao outro. Muitos anos se passaram. E eles ainda pareciam os mesmos. Naquele instante, era óbvio. Haviam falado de todos os ex-companheiros da capela Jump Street, exceto de uma pessoa.  
  
"Sente falta do Fuller?", perguntou-lhe Hanson, subitamente.  
  
"Claro", respondeu ela, como se já adivinhasse.  
  
A morte do filho de Fuller havia sido tão chocante para eles como a de Jenko. Há sete anos, enquanto jantava num restaurante com a esposa e o filho Kip, que acabava de se formar na faculdade de Direito, Adam Fuller tentou dissipar uma briga entre dois fregueses do estabelecimento. Um deles puxou uma arma e antes que o ex-capitão da força policial pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Kip pulou na sua frente e recebeu um disparo no peito, que o matou quase instantaneamente.  
  
"Eu não penso muito nisso", disse Hanson, cruzando os braços sobre a mesa. "Por eu não estar por perto, é como se o Fuller apenas tivesse se aposenado e estivesse curtindo a vida em algum lugar".  
  
Jude sorriu e seus olhos lacrimejaram, mas ela os enxugou antes que não pudessem contê-los. Depois da morte do filho, Fuller pediu exoneração do cargo e abriu uma loja com a mulher, que ficou doente, e morreu de câncer, dois anos depois. A vida dele nunca mais foi a mesma e ele se tornou um recluso. Falar do passado era extremamente doloroso para ele. Hanson nunca mais o viu desde a última vez que colocou os pés da capela da Jump Street, e lhe entregou o documento que oficializava sua transferência para Nova York. Fuller apenas sorriu e assinou o documento, dando baixa na situação de Hanson no projeto capela Jump Street. Hanson lembra que ele fez uma anotação naquele documento, a seu respeito: "O melhor policial com quem um capitão da polícia podia trabalhar".  
  
"Já foi à capela?", perguntou, então, Hoffs, procurando não pensar mais no ex-capitão, a quem ela tanto estimava.  
  
E Hanson apenas balançou a cabeça, sorrindo.  
  
"O lugar está horrível, mas Garrett disse que já mandou um pessoal fazer uma arrumação nessa semana e vou ter que estar por lá nesses dias para acompanhar a instalação de equipamentos e tudo mais", disse ele, com o olhar perdido.  
  
"E segunda-feira começamos?", perguntou ela, tomando um demorado gole de café.  
  
Hanson apenas sorriu, concordando. Eram novos dias que estavam por vir, pensou. Era algo pelo qual ele vinha esperando por muito tempo. Jamais entendeu o que o entristecia tanto naqueles últimos anos em que trabalhou na capela Jump Street. No entanto, nunca teve tanta certeza, como naquele último ano como capitão, do que realmente queria. Reativar o projeto da capela era algo impensável por muitos anos. De certo modo, Hanson, que acreditava que estava desiludido com o trabalho policial, amadureceu naqueles anos todos que se passaram, e voltar era como fechar um círculo. Agora, era como se ele realmente acreditasse no sistema, e como se ajudar no projeto que o impulsionou a abrir novos horizontes, fosse a linha de partida para a mudança da mentalidade de tantos outros novos policiais que pudessem enfrentar os mesmos dilemas que ele um dia viveu. Hanson estava pronto para o desafio.  
  
Continua... 


	4. VISITANDO ALGUMAS PESSOAS

DE VOLTA À CAPELA  
  
CAPÍTULO 4 - VISITANDO ALGUMAS PESSOAS  
  
Chovia muito naquela manhã. Hanson passou pela capela da Jump Street, esquina com a sexta avenida, para ver como andavam as coisas por lá. Realmente, por mais que achasse pouco provável, a equipe de manutenção do estado estava lá, arrumando o lugar para as futuras instalações. Mas Hanson não ficou muito tempo. Supervisionou um trabalho e outro, e depois que a chuva parou foi fazer uma visita a pessoas muito queridas. Depois de dirigir por algum tempo, estacionou o carro próximo do cemitério. Caminhou lentamente pelas sepulturas, carregando um ramo de lírios que havia comprado numa loja pela qual passou no caminho. Parou, então, em frente às sepulturas de seus pais. Depositou as flores sobre as placas e cruzou as mãos, pensativo. Ficou imaginando como seriam as coisas se o seu pai não tivesse morrido em serviço, e se ele seria policial. Mas por muitos anos havia pensado e se perguntado isso, e a única resposta a qual podia chegar era a que não teria feito outra coisa na vida, por mais que tenha enfrentado dúvidas terríveis há catorze anos.  
  
Hanson lembrou, então, de sua mãe, e de como a morte prematura do pai a abalou e o quanto ela temia que o filho seguisse o mesmo destino. No entanto, a senhora Hanson havia morrido orgulhosa do filho. Thomas sorriu ao lembrar daquelas duas pessoas tão especiais e depois de passar algum tempo em frente às suas lápides, ele lembrou como lhe havia feito falta a figura paterna. Como naqueles anos todos sentiu falta de alguém que pudesse compreendê-lo intimamente. Lembrava de Jenko, Fuller e Penhall como as pessoas mais influentes de sua vida, e até mesmo Charlie, com quem trabalhou poucos meses na patrulha antes de ingressar à capela da Jump Street, e que havia sido amigo de seu pai. Mas não era a mesma coisa. Por mais que quisesse, Hanson jamais conseguiu ser compreendido. Talvez por não querer. Era sua defesa. Era a armadura da qual ele se utilizava para se proteger do mundo cão.  
  
Quando teve dúvidas sobre seu futuro como policial, era apenas a figura de seu pai que o reconfortava. Aquilo no qual ele acreditava, e pelo qual ele morreu. Há quatro anos, quando levou um tiro numa loja de conveniências, Thomas reviveu a última ação policial de seu pai. Enquanto o assaltante disparava aqueles projéteis contra ele, era como se assistisse a tudo em câmera lenta, e que não estivesse ali, sendo atingido, mas seu pai. Dois meses depois de se recuperar, quando Thomas Hanson voltava a questionar sua vida, depois de tanto tempo na corporação, fazendo excelente trabalho na polícia de Nova York, é que lhe veio à mente a possibilidade de reativar o projeto da capela Jump Street. Tudo aquilo pelo qual ele tanto lutou voltava à tona. Trabalhar em Nova York, por mais louco que pudesse ser, de certo modo, foi um refúgio. Por mais criminalidade que tenha enfrentado, era o universo adulto que ele enfrentava. E nos anos em que operou na capela, tudo o que mais o desanimava era ver a criminalidade na sua mais pura essência, na casta mais jovem da sociedade, e era isso que mais o havia entristecido em ser um policial: ter que prender crianças que tinham tudo pela frente, mas que optavam pelo rumo errado.  
  
Mas a vida naquela que é considerada uma das mais violentas cidades do mundo o havia amadurecido. Hanson cresceu e, depois de um árduo aperfeiçoamento, ele aprendeu que sua tarefa era ainda mais nobre. Depois de sofrer os disparos de uma arma de fogo empunhada por um garoto de quinze anos, é que ele soube. Era combater o crime nas escolas que fazia sentido. Era impedir os criminosos do amanhã que havia se tornado seu destino, era o discurso de Jenko, de Fuller e de Penhall que batia à sua mente, e ele lembrou que os melhores anos de sua vida, como policial, haviam sido aqueles que viveu na capela da Jump Street, número 21. Olhando as lápides das sepulturas de seus pais, Tom Hanson lembrou de uma promessa. Não uma promessa feita a eles, mas a si mesmo: a de que faria o melhor.  
  
...  
  
Quando estacionou o carro em frente ao apartamento de Adam Fuller, cujo endereço Hoffs lhe havia dado meses antes, Hanson ficou pensativo, e ficou imaginando se teria sido uma boa idéia resolver visitá-lo. Mas acreditava que precisava muito daquilo. Não sabia qual seria a reação do seu antigo capitão, mas revê-lo era necessário.  
  
Desceu do automóvel e atravessou a rua, olhando para o conjunto residencial, que era bastante modesto, provavelmente, muito abaixo dos padrões da antiga morada de Fuller, de quando ainda trabalhava na polícia. A vida devia ter mudado muito para ele, pensou Hanson. Subiu as escadas e caminhou em direção ao apartamento 201, onde Fuller vivia há mais de seis anos. Parado, em frente à porta, Hanson ficou pensativo. Ainda estava em tempo para dar meia-volta. Mas não. Resoluto, bateu à porta. Esperou um pouco, e quando já acreditava que não havia ninguém em casa, Fuller surgiu à sua frente. Os dois ficaram se encarando por um tempo. Mechas brancas e sinais pela face mostravam como os últimos anos haviam sido cruéis com seu antigo capitão, pensou Hanson. Mas Fuller parecia bem. Apenas parecia. Sorriu e puxou Hanson para um abraço.  
  
"Meu garoto!", exclamou ele. "Eu não acredito!"  
  
Hanson apenas sorriu, enquanto Fuller o trazia para dentro de sua casa. Era um apartamento simples, porém, bem ajeitado. Fuller sempre foi uma pessoa muito organizada. E essa foi umas das primeiras coisas que mais chamou a atenção de Thomas quando começou a trabalhar com ele, logo após a trágica morte de Jenko.  
  
"Quanto tempo, Tom!", exclamou ele, ainda sorridente, enquanto lhe servia uma cerveja.  
  
"Pois é", disse ele, simplesmente. "Alguns anos".  
  
"Nossa", suspirou ele, sentando-se à sua frente, depois de jogar uma almofada longe. "Tempo demais", comentou, então, enquanto tomava um gole da cerveja.  
  
Hanson olhou para Fuller e, de certo modo, notou que muita coisa havia mudado nele. Parecia mais espontâneo, menos previsível. E ficou imaginando como podia uma pessoa ser tão forte com os embates da vida.  
  
"Soube que você vai reativar a capela, Tom", disse ele, subitamente.  
  
Hanson largou a cerveja sobre a mesa. Surpreso, perguntou como ele sabia, e Fuller disse que ainda tinha seus contatos na corporação. Depois, sorriu.  
  
"Eu sempre soube que aquilo era para você", disse, com um grande sorriso. "Quando o projeto acabou e cada um foi para um lado, eu sempre especulei que a capela podia voltar a funcionar. Claro, nunca pensei que você o comandasse, mas sua decisão não me surpreendeu".  
  
"Queria que você estivesse lá", disse Hanson, de repente. Naqueles últimos dias, quando soube que por conta de Frank Simmons o projeto seria retomado, ficou imaginando como diria a Fuller o quanto desejava que fosse ele o homem por trás da reativação da capela. E aquele foi seu modo de dizê-lo.  
  
Fuller apenas sorriu e balançou a cabeça.  
  
"Isso não é mais para mim, Tom", disse ele, simplesmente. "Desde que eu saí do projeto, eu soube que não voltaria mais. E quando deixei a polícia, foi para sempre".  
  
Fuller ficou encarando Hanson por um tempo, imaginando se precisava lhe contar os motivos. Mas Thomas apenas desviou o olhar. Não era preciso.  
  
"Tenho certeza que você vai comandar muito bem o projeto, Tom", disse Fuller, "nesses anos todos, depois que foi embora, sempre fiquei me perguntando quando você se daria conta de como o trabalho na Jump Street era importante e que fazia parte da sua vida".  
  
"Catorze anos depois", disse Hanson.  
  
"Sabe, Tom", comentou Fuller, escostando-se no sofá, "quando você me deu aquela carta de transferência, aquilo que eu escrevi foi bem sincero".  
  
Hanson ergueu a sobrancelha.  
  
"Você foi o melhor policial com quem eu já trabalhei", concluiu ele.  
  
Constrangido, Hanson apenas desviou o olhar, brincando com o copo de cerveja que estava sobre a mesa.  
  
"E eu ficava muito triste quando pensava que você podia ter resolvido sair por minha causa, por não ter conseguido se acostumar comigo, já que teve muito mais afinidade com o capitão Jenko".  
  
"Não", disse Hanson, não acreditando no que estava ouvindo. "Isso não é verdade. Eu nunca escondi o quanto fiquei arrasado com a morte do capitão Jenko, e o quanto seria difícil seguir com o projeto na capela sem ele, mas quando você chegou, mudamos de perspectiva. Eu aprendi muito com o senhor, tenho muito orgulho de ter trabalhado na sua unidade por mais de três anos".  
  
Fuller sorriu.  
  
"Não larguei tudo aqui por causa de ninguém", explicou Hanson. "Mas por minha causa".  
  
"Eu sei, Tom", disse Adam Fuller, compreensivo. "Penhall me contou. Confesso, no entanto, que não precisei que alguém me contasse. Eu já via no seu olhar distante, que alguma coisa maior o estava esperando. Apenas me ressentia o fato de que eu pudesse ter contribuído nessa sua decisão de ir embora".  
  
"De forma alguma", insistiu Hanson. "Eu já andava desiludido com o trabalho policial há bastante tempo", explicou ele. "A mudança apenas me ajudou a refletir melhor e a descobrir que era isso mesmo que eu queria".  
  
"Soube que Jude vai trabalhar com você por uns tempos", comentou Fuller, sorrindo, lembrando da colega que permaneceu no projeto com ele até o seu encerramento.  
  
"Nas duas primeiras semanas apenas", disse Hanson. "Eu achei que podia facilitar as coisas".  
  
Fuller sorriu, pensando na grande policial que Jude havia se tornado e o quanto havia se dedicado a trabalhos sociais. Tinha muito orgulho dela, como se fosse uma filha. E lembrou de todos aqueles outros garotos com os quais trabalhou: Douglas Penhall, Harry Truman Ioki, Dennis Booker, Dean Garrett, Kati Rocky, Anthony McCann e Joey Penhall. Olhando para Hanson à sua frente, no auge dos seus trinta e oito anos, ficou imaginando que, afinal de contas, era como se todos tivessem sido, mesmo que por pouco tempo, seus filhos.  
  
"Já conheceu sua nova equipe?", perguntou Fuller.  
  
"Ainda não", respondeu Hanson, ansioso quanto a isso. "Tenho certeza de que vou ter problemas com eles".  
  
"Por quê?", indagou o ex-capitão, sorrindo.  
  
Hanson sorriu:  
  
"É que eu lembro quando você chegou".  
  
Fuller sorriu. Sabia o que ele estava querendo dizer.  
  
"Vai dar tudo certo, Tom", disse ele. "Vai ver".  
  
"Quero que você passe por lá um dia desses", pediu Hanson, com sinceridade, como se quisesse dizer o quanto ele fazia aquilo por ele e pelos amigos.  
  
"Claro, Tom", disse Fuller, sorrindo, e tomando mais um gole da sua cerveja quente.  
  
Hanson sorriu. O projeto da capela Jump Street pode ter sido originado por uma idéia de Richard Jenko, ma só funcionou mesmo por causa de Adam Fuller, pensou, olhando para aquele homem velho e cansado à sua frente. Tinha muito orgulho de ter trabalhado com ele, por mais que o tivesse desafiado nos primeiros dias, por mais que não aceitasse um substituto para Jenko. Fuller havia se encaixado à capela de uma forma única. Ele havia trazido a ordem e a disciplina de que tanto precisavam. Ele os havia encorajado, por anos, a trabalhar em prol da justiça e do bem. Nunca mais Hanson conheceu alguém tão aplicado como Adam Fuller, em toda a sua vida como policial, e todos os dias, quando se olhava no espelho, ficava se perguntando se ainda havia esperança.  
  
Continua... 


	5. UMA PARTIDA DE BOLICHE

DE VOLTA À CAPELA  
  
CAPÍTULO 5 - UMA PARTIDA DE BOLICHE  
  
Era sábado. Thomas Hanson, que havia alugado temporariamente um apartamento, também não tinha a mínima pretensão de ficar em casa e, por conta disso, por mais que soubesse que havia sido um tanto grosseiro recusando a oferta de Hoffs de reunir os ex-amigos para uma reunião na sua casa, pelo menos, por enquanto, era apenas uma pessoa que ele queria reencontrar: o bom e velho amigo Douglas James Penhall. Por isso, mal a noite caiu, ele pegou seu Mustang 68 e foi ao Penhall's Bowling.  
  
Chegando ao local, que nunca conheceu, ficou admirado. Doug havia se superado, pensou. Era mesmo um lugar bastante agradável e movimentado, especialmente nas noites de sábado. Quando entrou, procurou pelo amigo, mas só via fregueses entrando e enfrentando filas no guichê principal, na lanchonete e que circulavam muito à vontade em meio à área de recreação. Viu, então, uma porta aos fundos, atrás do balcão do guichê onde eram vendidos os bilhetes, e imaginou que fosse a gerência. Perguntou ao funcionário do guichê onde podia encontrar Douglas Penhall e este lhe indicou a referida sala, mas pediu que o esperasse. Terminou de atender um freguês e o acompanhou até a sala de Penhall.  
  
"Chefe, tem um sujeito que quer vê-lo", disse ele, surgindo pela porta, com Hanson logo atrás.  
  
"Não acredito!", exclamou ele ao ver o amigo de tantos anos, levantando-se detrás de sua mesa.  
  
O funcionário do boliche abriu espaço para Hanson, que foi entrando e indo ao encontro de Doug, que deu a volta à mesa e o abraçou.  
  
"Tommy Boy!", exclamou Penhall, sorrindo. Mais encorpado, Doug também parecia estar ótimo. Tinha o semblante de uma pessoa feliz e realizada, alheio à preocupações. Hanson quase não lembrava da última vez que se viram, há quase dois anos, quando Doug resolveu visitá-lo em Nova York. Lembra que, na época, ele acabava de descobrir que Clavo queria tornar-se policial, e ainda estava compelido à idéia de que o garoto pudesse mudar os planos. Mas Hanson também lembra que o amigo estava bastante bem no campo sentimental. Depois de muitos anos, ele havia reencontrado e se reconciliado com a antiga namorada do ginásio, Dorothy Pezzino, que depois do rompimento, havia se casado, tido um filho e se separado. Ou seja, Penhall agora tinha uma família um pouco maior e a julgar pelo rumo que Clavo seguia na vida, certamente por influência sua, e pela casa de boliche que administrava, também havia se tornado uma pessoa muito mais responsável.  
  
Mas Doug também não pôde deixar de notar pequenas mudanças em Tom. Com olhar muito mais profundo, o que ele já tinha percebido das últimas vezes que se viram depois da capela, percebia como o amigo havia amadurecido. A vida tinha sido bastante rigorosa com ele, pensava. Mas Tommy era Tommy, e nada que tivesse feito naqueles anos todos mudaria o modo como ele o trataria.  
  
"Quando você me ligou ontem, dizendo que Simmons havia decidido dar apoio na retomada do projeto da Jump Street, quase não acreditei", disse ele, empolgado, enquanto servia uma bebida para ambos.  
  
Hanson sorriu, sentado à cadeira em frente à mesa de Penhall, olhando a bagunça do amigo. Apesar da pouca organização, era uma sala confortável. Tinha um toque feminino, provavelmente de Dorothy, e era espaçosa. De repente, olhando para o alto, viu na pequena estante que ficava atrás da cadeira de Doug, um fotografia dos tempos em que trabalhavam na capela. Ao ver que Hanson olhava para a foto, pegou-a e perguntou:  
  
"Bons tempos aqueles, não é, Tom?"  
  
Hanson pediu para vê-la melhor. Era uma fotografia batida atrás da capela, no estacionamento, onde estavam ele, Doug, Jude, Harry e Jenko, ao lado do furgão amarelo deste. Devia ter sido um mês depois de começarem a trabalhar juntos. Hanson viu como sorria na fotografia, como naquela que tirou logo depois da sua formatura na Academia de Polícia. Tantos sonhos, tantas expectativas, pensou.  
  
"Onde vai ficar?", perguntou Penhall, pegando a fotografia de volta e colocando-a no lugar.  
  
"Por enquanto estou num apartamento alugado na sexta avenida, quase perto da capela", respondeu Hanson.  
  
"Já passou por lá?", perguntou ele, referindo-se à capela abandonada.  
  
"Já", respondeu Hanson, tomando um gole da cerveja que Doug lhe deu. "O lugar está horrível, mas os obreiros estão dando um jeito. Creio que até o final da semana que vêm esteja tudo pronto".  
  
"Legal", disse Doug, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. "E você já encontrou com o pessoal?"  
  
"Só falei com a Jude, logo depois que saí da reunião com o Simmons, e com o Fuller", respondeu ele. "Ainda não encontrei com o Harry. Aliás, acho que fui meio rude com a Jude. Ela queria fazer uma reunião na casa dela, chamar todo mundo..."  
  
"Ah, esquece", ponderou Doug, "ela sempre quer inventar dessas. As reuniões na casa dela, que fique entre nós, são muito chatas. O marido dela, o Michael, é um tremendo babaca. Ele fica monopolizando a conversa o tempo todo".  
  
Hanson sorriu.  
  
"O Fuller está tão diferente", comentou, subitamente.  
  
"Ele passou por uma fase muito ruim. Logo depois de reatar com a esposa, acontece aquilo com o filho", explicou Penhall, lembrando os motivos do ex- capitão ter deixado a polícia e ter se tornado um quase recluso. "Foi de cortar o coração no dia do enterro do Kip, Tom".  
  
Hanson ficou pensativo. Não muito difícil de imaginar. Sabia, desde os tempos da capela, como Fuller era apegado ao filho.  
  
"Que tal uma partida de boliche?", perguntou Doug, então, depois de alguns instantes de silêncio. "Aposto que ainda ganho de você!"  
  
"Mas você nunca ganhou de mim", corrigiu Hanson.  
  
...  
  
"E a Jennifer?", perguntou Doug depois de derrubar apenas três pinos na segunda rodada. Já estavam jogando a mais de uma hora e Penhall não conseguia uma pontuação razoável, embora Hanson presumisse que ele devia ser melhor jogador depois de ter se tornado o dono de uma casa de boliche.  
  
"O divórcio saiu há quatro meses", respondeu Hanson, pegando uma bola. "Não a vejo há mais de um ano. Os assuntos do processo de divórcio ficaram nas mãos dos advogados", concluiu, fazendo seu segundo strike.  
  
"Não acredito", disse Penhall, referindo-se ao strike. "Deve ser porque eu estou meio fora de forma, mesmo".  
  
"Estou impressionado", disse Hanson, alheio ao comentário, sentando-se ao lado do amigo. "O que você fez com esse lugar", comentou ele, "ficou ótimo".  
  
"Eu não teria conseguido se não fosse pelos motivos certos", explicou Doug, que se levantou para jogar na sua vez. "Beleza!", exclamou ele, ao conseguir fazer seu primeiro strike.  
  
Sabendo que o amigo se referia a Clavo, perguntou como andava o garoto. Doug pegou uma toalha e enxugando um pouco do suor da testa:  
  
"Estamos brigados", respondeu ele, um pouco desapontado, enquanto se sentava ao lado de Hanson, que não parecia mais interessado no jogo, embora só faltasse um ponto para vencer.  
  
"Por causa daquele lance?", perguntou ele.  
  
"É", respondeu Penhall, "por causa daquele lance".  
  
"Então ele não mora mais com você e Dorothy?"  
  
"Ele saiu de casa há dois meses", respondeu Penhall. "A Dorothy disse que o viu no mercado com uma garota e que achava que os dois estão morando juntos".  
  
Hanson ficou em silêncio, ouvindo-o atentamente, enquanto tomava um gole de cerveja.  
  
"Eu nem conheço a garota", comentou, visivelmente triste, pois até mesmo Hanson lembrava de um dia, quando Penhall prometeu a si mesmo que deixaria a carreira de policial para fazer parte da vida de Clavo. Parecia, no entanto, que, agora, era Clavo que não queria fazer parte da vida de Penhall, e aquilo o deixava arrasado. "Tudo bem, ele tem vinte e um anos, faz o que quer".  
  
"Não é bem assim", comentou Hanson, discordando do amigo. "Você fez tanto por ele, e agora ele o trata mal só porque disse que não concordava que ele fosse policial. Não é justo".  
  
"Na verdade, Tom", disse Penhall, com um olhar de culpado, "eu disse que se ele quisesse ser mesmo um policial, ele devia sair de casa e seguir a vida ao seu modo".  
  
Hanson arregalou os olhos e balançou a cabeça.  
  
"E você me fez acreditar esse tempo todo que o garoto havia se tornado um rebelde, que você apenas disse que ele não devia ser policial e que ele era o ruim nessa estória toda?", indagou ele, surpreso pela ousadia do amigo.  
  
"Eu precisava me sentir melhor", explicou Penhall.  
  
Hanson não sabia se sorria ou se chorava. Era mesmo o Penhall de sempre, pensou. Levantou e jogou sua última bola, fazendo um strike.  
  
"Como consegue?", perguntou Penhall, indignado, referindo-se ao jogo.  
  
"Tenho pensado muito no Jenko, ultimamente", disse Hanson, voltando ao seu lugar ao lado de Doug.  
  
"Por isso resolveu reativar a capela?", perguntou Penhall, tomando um pouco da sua cerveja.  
  
"Faz tempo que eu penso em voltar ao projeto, desde aquele dia que levei um tiro numa lanchonete", explicou ele, com o olhar perido em direção à pista de boliche.  
  
"É verdade", concordou Penhall. "Eu lembro que quando fui visitá-lo no hospital, você me disse uma coisa, que havia descoberto o que queria da vida. Algo mais ou menos assim".  
  
"Foi como se um círculo se fechasse, Doug", explicou Hanson, encarando o amigo, tentando fazê-lo visualizar o que ele tanto queria. "Quando levei aquele tiro, foi como se eu revivesse a estória do meu pai. Só que eu sobrevivi, e o garoto que atirou em mim foi morto".  
  
"Ele morreu?", perguntou Penhall, que até então só sabia que o garoto havia sido baleado por um patrulha que circulava pela região e ouviu os disparos na lanchonete e que estava em coma na unidade de tratamento intensivo.  
  
"Um pouco depois que saí do hospital", respondeu Hanson.  
  
"Posso perguntar uma coisa, Tom?", perguntou Penhall, encarando o amigo, com muita serenidade.  
  
"Claro", respondeu Hanson.  
  
"Você está fazendo isso por quem?"  
  
"Por mim", respondeu ele, prontamente. "Só você sabe o quanto eu andava confuso naqueles dias, Doug", continuou ele, lembrando da dúvida de ter que deixar o trabalho policial. "Eu precisei muito daquela mudança", continuou. "Ajudou muito. E depois de tanta experiência nesses últimos anos é que eu descobri que era para o projeto da capela que eu estava me preparando. Eu queria dar mais de mim, e não sabia como. Hoje eu sei".  
  
"Está sabendo que vai ser um pouco diferente, né?", perguntou Penhall, relembrando-o da sua nova condição como capitão.  
  
"Eu aprendi muito e tenho certeza que ainda tenho muito mais a aprender", respondeu ele. "Vou encontrar mentes novas, diferentes, e estou preparado para qualquer coisa, Doug".  
  
Penhall sorriu.  
  
"Sabe, não sinto tanta falta", disse ele. "Eu gostava muito do trabalho policial, de ter dado tanto de mim na capela, mas não sinto falta", e continuou: "Quando você me dizia que estava pensando em deixar de ser policial, eu ficava imaginando o quê o fazia pensar assim. Eu não conseguia entender. Eu achava que seria um policial minha vida toda, e quanto a você, mesmo depois que foi para Nova York, logo desistiria, e eu continuaria".  
  
"E hoje estamos aqui", disse Hanson, "você é o dono da casa de boliche mais famosa da cidade e eu estou para me tornar o capitão do projeto da capela".  
  
Os dois sorriram. Era mesmo uma ironia do destino, pensavam. Hanson, que viveu tanto tempo com um pé atrás na carreira de policial, agora estava prestes a reinventar um projeto de suma importância para a sociedade, enquanto Penhall, que podia não ter sido filho de policiais, mas almejou fazer carreira na corporação e levar a profissão adiante, viver por ela, e para ela, agora estava feliz e satisfeito com sua decisão de ter deixado tudo para trás para se dedicar a Clavo, por mais que este agora se mostrasse indiferente a seu desejo de que não se tornasse também um policial.  
  
Continua... 


	6. A NOVA GERAÇÃO

DE VOLTA À CAPELA  
  
CAPÍTULO 6 - A NOVA GERAÇÃO  
  
Era manhã de segunda-feira. Fazia muito frio e Hanson já estava na capela da Jump Street desde às sete horas acompanhando o trabalho dos operários que terminavam de arrumar sua nova sala. Satisfeito com o fato de não ter sido mudado muita coisa, exceto pela pintura, o conserto das janelas e a nova mobília que vinha sendo trazida aos poucos de outros órgãos e repartições públicas que se desfaziam de materiais antigos para substituí- los por novos, Hanson se sentou à mesa e só pôde se contentar em aguardar que o Departamento começasse a lhe passar os primeiros casos.  
  
Enquanto estava pensativo no seu gabinete, agora sozinho, já que os obreiros agora terminavam de ajeitar outros setores da capela, Hanson mal pôde notar a presença de Hoffs, que o observava, encostada à porta.  
  
"Ficou ótimo", disse ela, então, chamando a sua atenção.  
  
"Hoffs?", perguntou ele, surpreso, sem se mover.  
  
"Você ficou ótimo atrás da mesa do capitão", completou ela.  
  
Hanson apenas sorriu.  
  
"Mas trabalho que é bom, por enquanto, nada", disse ele.  
  
"Sabe como eles são", justificou ela, "só vão começar a mandar casos depois que a capela estiver toda equipada. Isso vai levar mais uns dois dias. Já deu uma olhada no novo time?", perguntou ela, referindo-se às fichas dos oficiais transferidos que trabalhariam na capela e que estavam numa pasta sobre a mesa.  
  
Hanson olhou para para a pasta à sua frente e respondeu:  
  
"Não. Esperava que pudesse conhecê-los melhor por eles mesmos".  
  
Hoffs sorriu e se aproximou da mesa. Pegou a pasta e se sentou à frente de Hanson.  
  
"Não acredito que você não tenha curiosidade em conhecer o pessoal com quem vai trabalhar", disse ela, lendo os dados da primeira ficha. "Daniel Lachance. Dois anos da patrulha, sete prisões, sem vícios. Hum, parece um pouco com alguém que eu conheci há muito tempo atrás", comentou ela, com um pequeno sorriso.  
  
Hanson sorriu, e Hoffs continuou:  
  
"Alexander Mancini", disse ela, referindo-se à segunda ficha. "Puxa vida, será que só vamos ter italianos por aqui? Recém-formado da Academia. Nenhum experiência. Vários cursos de especialização de combate a drogas nas escolas e nas ruas. Interessante: muita teoria, pouca prática", comentou ela. "Esse pode dar um pouco de trabalho".  
  
"Simmons já havia dito que mandaria um pessoal inexperiente", explicou Hanson que, até então, não se surpreendia com o currículo da nova equipe. "É bem provável que eu tenha problemas com todos eles".  
  
"Finalmente uma mulher: Lisa Marie Swanson", continuou Hoffs, lendo a terceira e última ficha. "Essa parece ser um pouco mais experiente. Tem vinte e seis anos, trabalhou como patrulheira por dois anos e meio, passou no teste para detetive, mas só assumiu um ano depois como agente na Unidade de Prevenção de Crimes Tecnológicos. Também trabalhou um ano no Departamento de Narcóticos".  
  
"Com licença?", perguntou um homem batendo à porta, que estava aberta.  
  
Hanson e Hoffs olharam para ele. Usava um uniforme de operador de máquinas do departamento estadual de informática.  
  
"Trouxemos os computadores", disse ele. "Podemos instalá-los?"  
  
"Claro", disse Hanson, levantando-se, para acompanhar o serviço.  
  
Quando saíram da sala, os dois viram mais uns três homens trazendo as máquinas pelas portas dos fundos da capela, e colocando-as sobre as mesas.  
  
"Quanto tempo mesmo você disse que tudo podia ficar pronto?", perguntou Hanson a Jude, observando a agilidade e a destreza dos funcionários.  
  
Hoffs sorriu.  
  
"Pelo jeito, hoje mesmo", respondeu ela.  
  
Enquanto assistiam a instalação das máquinas, deixaram de perceber alguém que chegava, segurando sua carta de transferência e o quepe, vestido em seu uniforme de patrulha. Perdido, olhou à volta, em meio a toda aquela confusão na capela, onde engenheiros de manutenção e obreiros andavam de um lado a outro, trabalhando na restauração da capela e na instalação de equipamentos. Ao ver que Hoffs, que vestia um terno e um sobretudo marrom, com os cabelos alisados bem ajeitados, acreditou que se tratava de uma autoridade, aproximou-se, então, dela e de Hanson.  
  
"Capitã Hanson?", perguntou ele, entregando a carta de transferência, ignorando a presença de Hanson, que estava ao lado dela, com suas roupas velhas e desbotadas.  
  
Hoffs pegou o documento, mas entregou a Hanson.  
  
"Ele é o capitão Hanson", corrigu ela. "Sou a Judith Hoffs", e antes que ele perguntasse o motivo para dois chefes de polícia naquela unidade, ela exlicou: "Serei a segunda oficial maior por aqui por um tempo determinado".  
  
"Daniel Lachance", disse Hanson, lendo o documento. "Não lhe disseram que não era preciso vir uniformizado?", perguntou ele, encarando-o de cima a baixo.  
  
Hoffs lembrou, então, da primeira vez que Hanson chegou à capela, e conheceu Jenko. A estória, definitivamente, repetia-se, pensou ela. Assim como o jovem Lachance, Hanson também entrou na sala de Richard Jenko, surpreendendo-o, vestido no seu uniforme de patrulha.  
  
"Desculpe, senhor", disse ele, um tanto sem jeito. "Eu não sabia".  
  
"Tudo bem", disse Hanson. "Pode me esperar naquela mesa", apontou a mesa de reuniões que ficava atrás de uma coluna e um cercado. "Vamos conversar quando os outros chegarem".  
  
"Sim, senhor", disse ele, caminhando em direção ao outro setor.  
  
Quando o garoto já estava longe, Jude sorriu.  
  
"Precisava ser tão firme?"  
  
Hanson não respondeu. Pensava, naquele instante, como certas coisas não mudavam, por mais tempo que passasse.  
  
"Eu vou para minha sala", disse ele, voltando para seu gabinete. "A linha telefônica já deve ter sido instalada e Simmons pode ligar a qualquer momento".  
  
Hoffs apenas sorriu, ainda desconsertada, porém, nem um pouco surpersa com a atitude de Hanson, que parecia tão ansioso quanto o rapaz que havia acabado de chegar, e foi fazer companhia ao novo membro da equipe da capela.  
  
À sua mesa, Hanson ficou pensativo, encostado na cadeira, enquanto um técnico instalava um computador na sua sala. A linha telefônica já estava instalada, como ele havia imaginado. Mas os pensamento dele eram outros. Pensar como seria aquele momento era muito diferente de vivê-lo. E, por um instante, Hanson achou que sentia algo que há muito tempo não sentia, e que era medo. Desde que decidiu reativar a capela, temia, pela primeira vez, não corresponder às expectativas daqueles jovens policiais inexperientes que estavam chegando transferidos de suas confortáveis posições na patrulha ou em suas salas em repartições públicas, sem o mínimo de conhecimento ou experiência no mundo real a que estavam prestes a conhecer.  
  
Por um momento, Hanson tentou lembrar de uma única vez, em todos aqueles anos que trabalhou na capela, em que tenha duvidado da credibilidade de seus mentores Jenko ou Fuller. Só conseguia pensar, no entanto, no seu primeiro contato com Jenko, e como o surpreendia aquele sujeito desorganizado e desarrumado, que mais parecia um hippie recém-saído do Woodstock que caía de pára-quedas numa unidade de prevenção de crimes juvenis, e que representava exatamente o oposto do que um oficial poderia aprender na Academia. Lembrou, então, como, em tão pouco tempo de convivência, Jenko o surpreendeu, mostrando-lhe que um bom policial não precisava ter uma boa aparência ou um penteado alinhado, e que importava, sim, sua atitude, que fosse o mais íntegro e profissional possível. Hanson não queria ser mais um Jenko. Não queria reviver a estória da capela, embora a mesma parecesse tão parecida com a que viveu anos atrás. Sua única pretensão era fazer daquele projeto o que ele sempre devia ter sido e foi, durante o tempo que trabalho nele.  
  
"Tom", disse Hoffs, surgindo na porta. "Todos os outros já chegaram".  
  
"Eu já vou", disse ele, sem se mover.  
  
Minutos depois, Hanson foi à mesa de reunião. A bagunça dos operários e dos técnicos e eletricistas agora se instalava num outro setor da capela. Os três oficiais o aguardavam sentados à mesa, e Hoffs estava encostada num cercado que ficava ao lado, de modo a ficar de frente para a equipe. Hanson ficou parado ao lado dela, por uns instantes, e os oficiais se entreolharam, provavelmente surpresos com o novo capitão, que além de paracer muito mais jovem do que o esperado, vestia jeans maltrapilhos, um casaco preto de lã e um gorro escuro que quase lhe cobria a visão. Hanson resolveu, então, sentar-se, mas não numa cadeira, e sim, sobre a mesa, cruzando as pernas, de modo a também perceberem que ele calçava um par de cuturnos sujos.  
  
"Como alguns de vocês já devem saber, meu nome é Thomas Hanson", disse ele, apresentando-se. "Serei seu capitão na unidade conhecida apenas como Capela Jump Street de Prevenção de Crimes Juvenis. A capitã Hoffs deve ter explicado a vocês um pouco do projeto da capela", completou, e ao ver que Jude acenava-lhe afirmativamente, prosseguiu: "Ela também deve ter dito que vai estar aqui por um período determinado, portanto, não se acostumem muito com ela".  
  
Hanson olhou para a pasta com as fichas dos oficiais que trouxe consigo da sa sala e a abriu, espalhando-as sobre a mesa.  
  
"Notei que vocês todos são policiais novos, alguns recém-formados e outros com pouca experiência nas ruas", comentou ele, olhando para cada um deles. "Vocês foram transferidos pelo Departamento por algum motivo qualquer, não me interessa qual seja, e eu espero que nos tornemos uma equipe".  
  
Os oficiais quase nem piscavam ouvindo-o atentamente, e Hanson, por um momento, lembrou de quando deu aulas de prevenção às drogas numa escola ginasial em Nova York. A atenção daqueles três jovens policiais era a mesma daquele grupo de adolescentes para os quais proferiu uma de suas palestra.  
  
"Não o tipo de capitão que descreve todo o seu currículo, que fala dos lugares em que já trabalhou, das medalhas que já recebeu. Se quiserem saber mais sobre mim, podem consultar o banco de dados do Departamento da Polícia de Nova York", disse Hanson, olhando para as fichas à sua frente. "Também não vou pedir que me falem de vocês, como se fosse a primeira aula numa escola. O quê eu tenho aqui, nessas fichas, para mim, já é suficiente. Quero conhecê-los melhor com o tempo".  
  
"Alguém tem alguma pergunta?", perguntou Hanson, concluindo a sua parte na reunião.  
  
De repente, um silêncio se instalou, e um outro oficial, que não vestia uniforme, levantou a mão. Hanson achou desnecessário ele ter que levantar a mão, mas lhe deu a palavra, sem mostrar os dentes.  
  
"O senhor ganhou alguma medalha?", perguntou ele.  
  
Hanson olhou para Hoffs, que apenas deu de ombros.  
  
"Qual o seu nome?", perguntou Hanson, antes de responder sua pergunta.  
  
"Alex Mancini", disse ele.  
  
"Alex Mancini", repetiu Hanson, pensativo. "Sabe, receber uma medalha não faz de você um policial melhor. Não que não importe, afinal, você vai guardá-la e mostrá-la aos seus filhos e netos, vai pendurá-la em cima da lareira e lembrar do ferimento que precisou levar ou da pessoa que precisou matar para recebê-la", disse ele, surpreendendo a todos, lembrando do seu pai, que recebeu uma medalha de honra póstuma. "Não interfere em nada", concluiu. "Mas respondendo a sua resgunta: não, nunca recebi uma medalha".  
  
"Vamos ter que trabalhar disfarçados nas escolas, certo?", perguntou, então, o rapaz que usava uniforme de patrulha, Daniel Lachance, achando oportuna a mudança de assunto, já que o novo capitão parecia um tanto hostil.  
  
"O quê vocês sabem de trabalhar disfarçados nas escolas?", pegruntou Hanson.  
  
"Eu não sei coisa alguma", respondeu Lachance.  
  
"Também nunca trabalhei disfarçado", disse Mancini. "Mas todos tivemos preparação na Academia. Não deve ser tão difícil".  
  
Hanson e Hoffs olharam para a garota, que até então não havia se manifestado, mas que os ouvia atentamente, encostada à cadeira, vestida com um casaco verde, e cabelos compridos e escuros presos por tranças rastafari:  
  
"E quanto a você, senhorita... Swanson?", perguntou Hanson, lendo o nome dela na ficha à sua frente.  
  
"Trabalhei algumas vezes disfarçada na Unidade de Prevenção de Crimes Tecnológicos e na Narcóticos", respondeu ela.  
  
"Ótimo", disse Hanson. "Como vocês vão ver, não é tão difícil, como Mancini falou. É um trabalho policial qualquer, exceto pelo uniforme", explicou, olhando para Lachance. "Vocês vão ter que andar com bandidos. Só que esses bandidos não são os mesmos aos que alguns de vocês estavam acostumados a prender. Os bandidos com os quais vamos trabalhar, nessa unidade, são garotos. São menores delinqüentes. E para detê-los e flagrá-los num ato criminoso, vão ter que se tornar como eles, delinqüentes. Por isso, vão ter que andar, falar e se vestir como delinqüentes".  
  
"Vamos ter que fazer trabalhos de escola e coisas do tipo, já que teremos que nos disfarçar de alunos?", perguntou, então, Lachance, intrigado, e nem um pouco constrangido com a inocência da indagação.  
  
"Vão ter que fazer todo o possível para manter o disfarce de vocês", respondeu Hanson.  
  
"Mas se vamos ter que nos infiltrar com os delinqüentes, a lição da escola pode ficar de lado, já que delinqüente pouco se importam com isso", comentou Mancini.  
  
"Eu só posso dizer uma coisa", explicou Hanson. "Vocês vão ter que lidar com todo o tipo de situação".  
  
Todos ficaram silenciosos, e Hanson olhou para Hoffs, que parecia satisfeita com a explanação.  
  
"Mais alguma pergunta?", perguntou ele.  
  
Os oficiais se entreolharam e Lachance perguntou:  
  
"Quando vamos começar a trabalhar?"  
  
"Hoje mesmo", respondeu Hanson.  
  
Mais tarde, enquanto espiava de vez em quando os membros da nova equipe que se ajeitavam nas suas novas mesas de trabalho, Hanson andava de um lado a outra da sua sala, enquanto Hoffs, que lia um caso que a Central de Queixas- Crime acabara de enviar, observava-o de vez em quando, sentada numa cadeira ao lado da mesa.  
  
"Acha que eu fui muito rude?", perguntou ele, então, depois de muitos minutos de silêncio.  
  
Hoffs levantou o olhar:  
  
"Não. Você foi bastante coerente. Eu não teria feito melhor".  
  
Hanson sorriu.  
  
"Você é muito gentil, Hoffs", comentou ele, cruzando os braços. "Mas nem um pouco sincera", completou.  
  
Hoffs sorriu.  
  
"O quê acha?", perguntou ele, sobre o documento que ela examinava.  
  
"Podemos trabalhar com os três nesse caso", respondeu ela. "Vai ser ótimo, pois veremos todo o potencial de cada um deles".  
  
Continua... 


	7. OS NOVOS BULLIES

DE VOLTA À CAPELA  
  
CAPÍTULO 7 - OS NOVOS "BULLIES"  
  
"Clarence Whitfield", disse Hanson, lendo a ficha com o primeiro caso que a capela resolveria, dando a volta à mesa de reuniões onde sua nova equipe o ouvia atentamente. "Parece o típico caso de 'bullying', ou seja, de perseguição dentro do Ginásio Taylor".  
  
"É uma escola de elite, pelo que eu saiba", comentou Mancini, lembrando ter visto ou ouvido o nome da referida escola em algum outro lugar.  
  
"Um dos ginásios mais conceituados do nosso distrito", explicou Hanson. "Muitos alunos do Taylor conseguem boas bolsas nas universidades".  
  
"Nunca houve casos de drogas", completou Hoffs.  
  
"Mas tem acontecido muitos casos de 'bullying' por lá. Já foram feitas diversas reclamações", disse Hanson. "Mas o que aconteceu com o garoto Whitfield parece ter sido a gota d'água", comentou, jogando a ficha sobre a mesa, para todos verem.  
  
Lisa pegou o documento:  
  
"Clarence Whitfield, dezesseis anos, encontrado morto no vestiário masculino do Ginásio Taylor, às 16:21 horas, pelo zelador, que não quis se identificar", disse ela, lendo o conteúdo, enquanto Alex e Daniel a ouviam, com muita atenção. "Segundo exames médico-legistas, a causa da morte foi dada como 'por espancamento'".  
  
Ao terminar a leitura, Lisa mostrou a ficha aos demais colegas, horrorizada. Por mais escabrosos tenham sido os crimes que ela já viu e que mesmo tenha ouvido falar, ainda assim, um caso como aquele, ainda a sensibilizava.  
  
"A mãe de Clarence mandou para a polícia uma cópia dos e-mails que o filho dela vinha recebendo nos últimos dias, antes de sua morte", disse Hoffs, entregando as fotocópias para Lisa Marie, que parecia ter sido escolhida a leitora oficial.  
  
"Vai morrer cretino", disse ela, lendo o teor de uma das mensagens anônimas, e cujo e-mail tinha como identificação o nome 'patrulheiro', e era de uma conta qualquer num site de e-mails gratuitos. "Não esqueça de olhar para trás ao andar pela rua", continuou ela, lendo outra das mensagens. "Louco esquisito", concluiu.  
  
"Perseguição pura", comentou Lachance, que parecia entender bem do assunto. "O cara que escreveu isso é um psicótico".  
  
"É provável que tenha mais envolvidos", disse Hanson. "Uma surra como a que ele levou não poderia ter sido desferida por apenas um dos garotos do colégio, por mais que fosse até mesmo o zagueiro do time de futebol".  
  
Mancini concordou, balançando a cabeça, ao ver as fotos feitas pelas polícia no local do crime, onde o rosto de Clarence estava desfigurado.  
  
"Acho que posso tentar descobrir quem enviou essas mensagens", disse Lisa, subitamente, relendo os e-mails.  
  
"Isso é possível?", perguntou Hanson.  
  
"Mas eu teria que ir à casa dos Whitfield e mexer no computador do Clarence", explicou ela.  
  
"Certo", disse Hanson. "De resto, temos alguns prováveis suspeitos, que são garotos que fazem perseguição dentro da escola. Dando a entender que esse foi resultado de uma perseguição, creio que Alex pode se infiltrar em meio aos garotos 'bullies' e Lisa se envolveria com as garotas, pois também houve casos de perseguição feminina dentro do colégio. Hoffs vai entrar na operação como uma professora substituta".  
  
"E eu?", perguntou Lachance.  
  
"Quero que você se aproxime do irmão de Clarence", respondeu Hanson. "A mãe dele disse à psicóloga da polícia que ele anda muito estranho nesses últimos três dias".  
  
"E o meu disfarce não vai ser comprometido se eu for visitar os Whitfield?", perguntou Lisa.  
  
"Eles são família da vítima. Não vai ter problema", respondeu Hanson. "Além do mais, se o irmão de Clarence puder ajudar, Lachance vai estar colado nele e você apenas se certifique de ir à casa dos Whitfield quando o garoto não estiver por lá".  
  
Todos ficaram em silêncio, cada qual analisando os documentos do caso sobre a mesa.  
  
"O quê vocês estão esperando?", perguntou Hanson.  
  
...  
  
Enquanto Lisa falava ao telefone com um conhecido do Departamento de Informática para saber se ele podia ajudá-la a identificar a origem de um e- mail, Daniel Lachance e Alex Mancini faziam o levantamento dos casos precedentes de bullying no Ginásio Taylor. Quando Lisa desligou e perguntou para os dois se o capitão estava na sala e eles lhe disseram que ele havia saído, Lachance aproveitou a oportunidade para dividir com os dois novos colegas sua primeira impressão a respeito de Hanson:  
  
"O quê vocês acharam dele?", perguntou, meio que sussurrando, enquanto ainda haviam alguns técnicos que arrumavam a iluminação na capela.  
  
Mancini olhou para os dois, e respondeu:  
  
"Eu acho que vamos aprender muito com ele".  
  
"Mas ele é meio estranho, não acham?", perguntou Lachance, tentando conduzir a discussão para um rumo mais pessoal do que profissional.  
  
"A julgar pelo modo que ele se veste, não vejo nada demais", comentou Mancini. "Serpico se vestia muito pior", comentou, lembrando de um filme com Al Pacino.  
  
"Mas tenho certeza que você também se surpreendeu ao vê-lo pela primeira vez", insistiu Lachance.  
  
Mancini apenas sorriu, sem manifestar qualquer opinião.  
  
"Lachance", disse Lisa, subitamente, chamando a atenção dos dois. "Faça o seguinte: abra a sua mente. Esqueça tudo o quê você aprendeu na Academia a partir de agora".  
  
"Serpico?", indagou ele, confuso, sem saber do que se tratava e ainda pensando no comentário de Mancini.  
  
Lisa e Mancini se entreolharam e sorriram brevemente, enquanto Lachance procurava assimilar o conselho.  
  
Continua... 


	8. DE VOLTA ÀS AULAS

DE VOLTA À CAPELA  
  
CAPÍTULO 8 - DE VOLTA ÀS AULAS  
  
Era primeiro dia de aula e Alex Mancini procurava sua sala. Havia se matriculado nas mesmas aulas dos supostos garotos bullies que havia investigado no Ginásio Taylor naquela última semana. Atrasado, sorriu ao descobrir que sua primeira aula seria de língua inglesa, com a professora substituta, Judith Hoffs. Espiou pela janela da porta da sala e entrou, calmamente, carregando alguns livros e procurou um lugar vazio para sentar, enquanto Hoffs e os demais alunos o observavam.  
  
"Sempre chega atrasado, senhor...?", perguntou Hoffs.  
  
"Throt", disse ele, "Alex Throt".  
  
"Muito bem, senhor Throt", corrigiu ela, "sempre chega atrasado em plena segunda-feira?"  
  
"Sou aluno novo", respondeu ele, sentando-se ao lado de uma garota loira, que lhe sorriu. "É meu primeiro dia e estava procurando pela sala".  
  
"Então, que não se repita", disse ela, então, voltando à leitura de um texto.  
  
Alex se virou para retribuir o sorriso da garota loira, e ao lado dela, viu um sujeito grande que parecia não ter gostado, de modo que ele se voltou imediatamente para os livros que estavam à sua frente e deu uma olhada na mesa do vizinho do outro lado, para ver em que página estavam.  
  
...  
  
Numa outra sala do Ginásio Taylor, Daniel Lachance assistia uma aula de história geral, na mesma turma que Carl Whitfield, irmão da vítima, Clarence Whitfield. O garoto sentava do outro lado da sala e parecia muito isolado. Não participava da aula e parecia completamente alheio à lição. A professora, uma senhora de meia idade e cabelos grisalhos, parecia não se importar, talvez pelo trauma que o garoto estava vivendo, com a perda do irmão.  
  
De repente, quando Lachance começava a se concentrar nos comentários da professora sobre a Guerra Civil Espanhola, percebeu que alguns alunos estava agitados no fndo da sala. Virou-se e só pôde ser um bilhete que era passado de mão em mão, até chegar a Carl. Ele abriu o bilhete, leu-o brevemente e olhando com muita fúria para trás, amassou-o e jogou-o ao chão. Depois, levantou-se, pegou seus livros e saiu da sala, interrompendo a aula, mas sem os protestos da professora. Poucos instanets depois, o sino tocou e todos se levantaram. Mais do que depressa, Lachance caminhou na direção contrária dos colegas que saíam da sala, e fingiu uma conversa com a professora, dizendo como estava interessado em saber mais sobre os conflitos na Espanha do século XIX, olhando para o bilhete amassado jogado ao chão, próximo do lugar em que Carl se sentava.  
  
A professora, muito satisfeita, deu-lhe uma explicação, e quando todos saíram, inclusive a professora, Lachance, que a acompanhou até o corredor, disse ter esquecido um livro na sala e voltou. Caminhou apressado na direção da mesa de Carl e pegou o bilhete amassado ao chão: "Esquisito. Vai acabar como o idiota do seu irmão!", dizia o bilhete.  
  
...  
  
"Este era o Clarence", disse Nancy Whitfield, mostrando à Lisa uma fotografia do filho num churrasco em família. "Era um garoto adorável", completou.  
  
"Tenho certeza disso, Sra. Whitfield", disse ela, concordando.  
  
"Fiquei muito feliz quando o seu capitão me ligou ontem", disse, então, ela, depois de colocar o prota-retratos no lugar em que estava, sobre uma bancada perto da porta, e mostrando a Lisa o caminho para o quarto de Clarence, enquanto subiam as escadas.  
  
"Ele falou a senhora?", perguntou Lisa, surpresa.  
  
"Foi muito gentil", disse a mulher. "Fez algumas perguntas e disse que estava investigando o caso. A princípio, não acreditei, pois já houve outros casos parecidos e a polícia nunca deu importância, até que eu recebi seu telefonema hoje cedo, perguntando se podia vir dar uma olhada no computador do Clarence".  
  
"Sra. Whitfield, não é porque a polícia pareceu não dar importância, que não quria resolver os outros casos", explicou Lisa, um pouco ofendida com o comentário de descaso.  
  
"Tudo bem", disse ela, com um sorriso amargo. "São filhinhos de papai, mesmo. Nunca vão pagar pelo que fizeram com meu filho..."  
  
Lisa ficou quieta, pensando no comentário.  
  
"Sabe quem pode ter feito aquilo com seu filho?", perguntou, então.  
  
"Se soubesse, nem sei o que eu já poderia ter feito...", insinuou ela.  
  
Minutos depois, sozinha, no quarto de Clarence, Lisa deu uma boa olhaa por tudo. Era um quarto de rapaz bastante comum. Não teve irmãos para saber, mas teve muitos namorados. Havia posters de times de futebol e bandas de rock pelas paredes. A cama estava bem arrumada e, na mesa em que ficava o computador, haviam mais alguns retratos de Clarence. Lisa se aproximou e ficou olhando-os por uns instantes. Era um garoto que tinha a vida inteira pela frente, pensou, emocionada. Sentou-se à sua mesa e ligou o computador, e não descansaria até descobrir alguma coisa sobre os e-mails.  
  
...  
  
"Você veio de onde?", perguntou a garota loira que guardava suas coisas no armário ao lado do de Alex. Tinha os cabelos bem ajeitados atrás das orelhas que exibiam um belo e delicado par de brincos em ouro. A garota não devia ter mais de quinze anos.  
  
"Do Ginásio McKenzie", respondeu ele, sorrindo e olhando à volta, para ver o garoto grande que o havia encarado durante a aula não estava por perto.  
  
"Meu nome é Kelly", disse ela, sorridente.  
  
"Oi, Kelly", cumprimentou ele, retribuindo o sorriso. "E o grandalhão que estava ao seu lado?", perguntou, então.  
  
"O Bud?", perguntou ela, um pouco sem jeito. "Ele é meu namorado", respondeu. "Mas estamos sempre terminando e voltando. Sabe como é".  
  
Claro que Alex sabia e, por um instante, ficou pensando o que seu colega Chip estaria fazendo, naquele exato instante, no Segundo Distrito Policial. Provavelmente, atendendo ocorrências. E, certamente, jamais imaginaria que o melhor amigo dele estava disfarçado de aluno ginasial e falando com uma garota bonita e simpática que, anos antes, jamais lhes daria atenção.  
  
"Posso pergunta uma coisa, Kelly?"  
  
"Claro", respondeu ela, animada, provavelmente, esperando um convite para sair ou algo do gênero.  
  
"Eu andei ouvindo umas estórias antes de vir para cá", disse ele, sorrindo, meio que sem saber como entrar no assunto, mas acreditando que aquela garota, na tentativa de se aproximar dele, podia contar alguma coisa: "É verdade que um garoto foi encontrado morto no vestiário?"  
  
Kelly sorriu, visivelmente decepcionada:  
  
"Ninguém quer falar disso", disse ela. "Mas aconteceu", respondeu.  
  
"Sério?", indagou ele, mostrando-se surpreso. "E como foi isso?"  
  
"Olha, faça um favor a si mesmo: esqueça esse assunto", disse ela, dando- lhe as costas.  
  
Insistente, Alex a seguiu pelo corredor:  
  
"O quê foi que eu disse?", perguntou ele, tentando chamar sua atenção, até ver o tal Bud vindo na sua direção.  
  
"Sai fora, seu babaca!", exclamou ele, empurrando-o para longe, e quase fazendo-o cair ao chão.  
  
"Qual é?", indagou ele, que havia pisado no pé de um estudante que estava por perto. Todos abriram espaço, pois uma briga parecia que estava prestes a acontecer. Bud era muito maior do que Alex imaginava. Usava um agasalho do time de futebol, e logo ele também deduziu que o garoto devia ser rápido e forte.  
  
"Bud, por favor!", exclamou Kelly, nervosa. "Vamos embora!", pediu ela, puxando-o pela mão. Por mais que ele parecesse interessado em dar uma surra em Alex, acabou cedendo ao pedido da namorada e, todos voltaram a circular normalmente pelo corredor. Alex ficou olhando-os de longe, estarrecido com o seu primeiro dia de aula.  
  
"Que espetáculo, hein?", perguntou alguém ao seu lado. Alex se virou para ver quem era e viu que era Lachance, que guardava uns livros no armário.  
  
Alex apenas enrugou a testa, e sem dar importância ao colega, foi para a sua próxima aula.  
  
Continua... 


	9. MOTIVAÇÃO

DE VOLTA À CAPELA  
  
CAPÍTULO 9 - MOTIVAÇÃO  
  
No segundo dia de aula, Alex atravessou o estacionamento e viu Bud e outros dois garotos, também com uniformes do time de futebol, cercando um quarto garoto, pequeno e desengonçado, que carregava um pilha de livros. Naquele instante, ele descobriu o que ia fazer na hora do intervalo.  
  
Enquanto mexia no seu armário, Alex viu Bud e os outros dois garotos que estavam com ele no estacionamento. Kelly, que passou por perto com outras garotas, apenas lhe lançou um rápido olhar, mas ignorou sua presença. Bud o encarava com firmeza e, acreditando que ele podia partir para cima a qualquer momento, viu um garoto parecido com o que os brutamontes do time de futebol pareciam perseguir no estacionamento. Passou pela sua frente, propositalmente, de modo a fazer com que os livros que carregava caíssem ao chão. Todos à volta começaram a rir, e Alex, sem ajuntar os livros do chão, começou a empurrar o garoto:  
  
"Qual é, seu esquisitão?! Não olha por onde anda?"  
  
"Desculpe!", exclamou ele, nervoso, percebendo que a discussão havia atraído a atenção de todos.  
  
Alex viu de relance a reação de Bud e dos outros dois garotos que estavam com ele. Pareciam sorrir e aplaudir a situação, até que, mesmo com pena do garoto, sem hesitar, Alex o empurrou, fazendo-o cair ao chão. Todos olharam perplexos para ele, inclusive Bud e seu grupo, que quebraram o silêncio com risadas estridentes. Alex fingiu não se importar, pegou seus livros e foi para a sua próxima aula. Mas antes de entrar na sala, olhou para trás, lamentando ter usado aquele garoto. Viu que alguns estudantes o ajudaram a se levantar, e quando Bud e seus amigos passaram por perto, empurraram-no de volta, dizendo:  
  
"É isso, aí, franguinho! Seu lugar é mesmo no chão!"  
  
No final da aula, enquanto Alex se preparava para ir embora, guardando seus livros no armário, percebeu Bud e seus amigos se aproximarem.  
  
"Olha, não quero confusão com vocês!", disse ele, levantando as mãos, como se estivesse se rendendo, enquanto os três o encaravam, parados à sua frente.  
  
"Vimos o que você fez com aquele esquisito do Parker, na hora do intervalo", disse Bud.  
  
Alex ergueu as sobrancelhas.  
  
"Você é um dos nossos", disse o outro garoto, ao lado de Bud. "Queremos acabar com esses esquisitões".  
  
Alex sorriu, e teve certeza de que havia encontrado os agressores de Clarence.  
  
...  
  
"Pelo jeito não foi só o zagueiro, mas o time inteiro de futebol que atacou o garoto Clarence", disse Hanson, após ouvir as informações de Alex, naquele final de tarde, à mesa de reuniões na capela.  
  
"Mas ainda acho que pode ter mais gente envolvida, capitão", disse Lachance, referindo-se aos bilhetes ameaçadores que Carl Whitfield recebeu durante a aula.  
  
"E tem mesmo", disse Lisa, saindo de um telefonema, numa mesa próxima. "O meu amigo do Departamento de Informática disse que conseguiu localizar a origem do e-mail. Veio de um computador da própria escola. Ele me deu o número de série do equipamento e, a julgar pelo dia em que foi enviado, foi numa aula de laboratório e, de acordo com o dia e horário, era uma aula em que Bud e seus amigos deviam estar treinando para o time de futebol".  
  
Hanson ergueu as sobrancelhas, admirado.  
  
"Então vamos ter que investigar as pessoas que estavam nessa aula", comentou ele, alisando o cavanhaque.  
  
"Eu já tomei a liberdade para fazer isso", disse Lisa, surpreendendo cada vez mais a todos. "Os dois mais prováveis também estavam na aula da Sra. Clayton, quando Lachance viu Carl receber o bilhete de ameaça".  
  
"E quem são eles?", perguntou Lachance.  
  
"Na verdade, são elas", corrigiu Lisa. "Nicole Feldman e Patricia Blake", respondeu.  
  
"Bom, acho que é hora de você entrar em cena e se aproximar dessas duas", disse Hanson, "enquanto isso, Mancini continua a se envolver com os garotos do time de futebol e Lachance", ponderou ele, encarando-o: "tente descobrir alguma coisa de Carl. Algo me diz que ele sabe quem matou o irmão e que revelar os nomes dos assassinos o está apavorando".  
  
...  
  
"Não estou curtindo muito esse lance de voltar a freqüentar a escola", disse Alex à Lisa e Daniel, enquanto bebiam uma cerveja num bar, no final do expediente daquela quarta-feira. Era o primeiro encontro social dos três, e eles ainda se sentiam um pouco desconfortáveis uns com os outros naquela primeira semana trabalhando juntos.  
  
"Até que tem sido legal", disse Lachance, sorrindo, com o olhar perdido na direção da jukebox, que tocava Creedence. "Reviver a adolescência sem as responsabilidades inerentes à idade é uma experiência única".  
  
"Vocês dois estão viajando, mesmo", disse Lisa, sorrindo, enquanto bebia um gole de cerveja. "Estamos trabalhando num caso. Não estamos aqui para reviver coisa alguma".  
  
Alex sorriu.  
  
"É que você ainda não entrou na jogada", disse ele, referindo-se ao fato de que Lisa só tinha trabalhado na parte investigativa externa, e que ainda não havia entrado com seu disfarce. "Vai ver quando tiver que andar com aquelas patricinhas".  
  
Ela sorriu e tomou mais um gole de sua cerveja.  
  
"A propósito, posso fazer uma pergunta pessoal?", indagou Alex.  
  
Lachance e Lisa se entreolharam.  
  
"O quê significa 'Sway'?", perguntou ele à Lisa.  
  
"Ora, todo mundo sabe o quê significa", respondeu Lachance. "Significa influenciar, certo?"  
  
Lisa sorriu.  
  
"Como descobriu?", perguntou ela, enigmática.  
  
Lachance, que não entendia coisa alguma da conversa, perguntou o quê estava acontecendo, e Alex explicou a ambos:  
  
"É que ontem, quando a Lisa não estava, alguém telefonou na capela para falar com ela, perguntando por 'Sway'".  
  
"Sway?", indagou Lachance. "Seu apelido é Sway?"  
  
Lisa sorriu, balançando a cabeça.  
  
"Não pelo significado, mas pelo sobrenome. Foi um trocadilho, de Swanson para Sway. Sei lá como meus amigos chegaram a isso, mas não é nada demais", esclareceu ela.  
  
"Podemos chamá-la de Sway?", perguntou Lachance, sorrindo.  
  
"Não na frente do capitão", respondeu ela.  
  
"Falando em capitão, andei vasculhando o passado dele", disse Lachance, olhando com firmeza para os dois colegas, e com um pequeno sorriso de satisfação no canto dos lábios, como se se orgulhasse do quê fez. "E sabem o quê eu descobri? Ele já trabalhou antes num projeto similar a esse, na própria capela abandonado em que hoje estamos instalados".  
  
"Não acho certo ficar investigando a vida dos colegas de trabalho", disse Lisa, sem esconder sa indignação.  
  
"Ah, qual é? É legal", disse Alex, entusiasmado. "O quê mais descobriu?"  
  
"Que ele só ficou três anos no projeto e que depois foi para Nova York", respondeu Lachance.  
  
Lisa, que pareca incomodada com as revelações, levantou-se para pegar um maço de cigarros no balcão, enquanto os dois continuavam a conversa, indiferentes à ela:  
  
"Há uns cinco anos atrás, ele foi baleado, e ao contrário do que nos disse, ganhou, sim, uma medalha por bravura, por tentar impedir um assalto e ser ferido gravemente", continuou Lachance.  
  
"Será que ele tem vergonha dessa medalha?", perguntou Alex, dedutivo.  
  
"Vocês não tem mais o que fazer?", perguntou Lisa, voltando com o maço de cigarros e acendendo um.  
  
"O quê foi Sway? Não quer saber quem é o seu chefe?", perguntou Lachance, sarcástico.  
  
"Não", respondeu ela, friamente.  
  
Alex sorriu.  
  
"Você é bem estranha", disse ele.  
  
"Por que eu não fico comentando do modo como o nosso capitão se veste, ou o quê ele fazia antes de trabalharmos com ele?", perguntou ela. "Se for por isso, então sou mesmo estranha".  
  
"Não precisa se zangar", disse Lachance, disposto a parar de falar as coisas que havia descoberto sobre Hanson. "Além do mais, ele mesmo disse que podíamos descobrir coisas sobre ele se quiséssemos".  
  
"Foi um voto de confiança", explicou ela. "Sabe, ele deve ter achado que, assim como ele confiava em nós, não vasculhando nossas vidas à fundo, poderíamos fazer o mesmo".  
  
"Mas isso é de se pensar, não é mesmo?", indagou Alex. "Quero dizer, se ele dá a entender que confia em nós, e que espera o mesmo da nossa parte, o quê quer dizer com isso? Será que ele tem algum segredo?", perguntou, olhando para Lachance, esperando que ele tivesse descoberto alguma coisa nesse sentido.  
  
"Não sei", respondeu ele. "Tudo pareceu bem normal na ficha dele, exceto por esse episódio que eu contei, sobre a medalha que ele recebeu, mentindo no primeiro dia".  
  
"Acho que vou indo embora", disse Lisa, subitamente, vestindo o casaco.  
  
"Quer uma carona?", perguntou Alex, sabendo que o carro dela estava no conserto.  
  
"Não", respondeu ela, "quero mesmo caminhar um pouco".  
  
"Posso caminhar com você", disse ele, sob o olhar curioso e insinuante de Lachance. "Claro, depois eu volto para pegar meu carro", explicou.  
  
"Eu moro longe", disse ela, levantando-se.  
  
"Não faz mal", insistiu ele.  
  
"Gosto de caminhar sozinha", finalizou ela, colocando sobre a mesa o dinheiro referente à sua parte na conta.  
  
"Garota nervosa, não acha?", perguntou Lachance, depois que Lisa foi embora.  
  
"Intrigante", completou Alex, pensando, também, no quanto a achava bonita.  
  
Continua... 


	10. APROXIMAÇÃO

DE VOLTA À CAPELA  
  
CAPÍTULO 10 - APROXIMAÇÃO  
  
Quando Lisa chegou ao Ginásio Taylor, logo chamou a atenção de um pequeno grupo de alunos, que ela deduziu serem Bud e seus colegas do time de futebol, já que Alex também estava com eles, e que se surpreendeu ao vê-la. Os quatro rapazes jogavam conversa fora no estacionamento, observando todo mundo. Ela estacionou seu jipe que tinha acabado de pegar no conserto ao lado deles, e caminhou tranqüilamente em direção ao prédio sob os assobios do trio de garotos levados e mesmo de Alex, passando por outros grupos de alunos que se formavam na entrada, antes do sino tocar. Era inegável que ela, assim como Mancinci ou Lachance, passava despercebida em meio a todos eles, como sendo policiais. Como se já não bastasse o fato de aparentarem muito mais jovens do que realmente eram, os policiais da capela também levavam ao pé da letra a primeira reunião com o capitão Hanson, e se vestiam e se comportavam como verdadeiros adolescentes. Lisa, inclusive, que já tinha um visual bastante radical, mesmo para sua idade, abria mão de suas tranças rastafári naquele dia, para assumir um visual que pudesse aproximá-la das garotas que seriam as supostas autoras de outras perseguições dentro do colégio. Com um penteado comportado, ela também vestia um suéter rosa e um casaco branco de couro.  
  
Enquanto procurava seu armário, notou o olhar atento de Lachance, ao final do corredor, provavelmente conversando com Carl Whitfield.  
  
"Bom, então, pode me ajudar com história?", perguntou ele ao irmão de Clarence, retomando a conversa que tinham iniciado antes de Lisa aparecer. Durante dois dias ele havia tentado se aproximar do garoto, que parecia recluso e isolado demais. Assim que descobriu que ele costumava ajudar alguns colegas nas matérias em que tinha mais facilidade, antes da morte do irmão, Lachance descobriu uma boa oportunidade de tentar se tornar próximo dele. Mas Carl parecia distante e desinteressado demais. Contudo, ao ver Bud e seus amigos atravessarem a porta de entrada, pegando rapidamente seus livros do armário, disse:  
  
"Encontre-me no final da aula", e correu para a sala em que teria aula.  
  
Lachance olhou na direção dos garotos com seus uniformes de time de futebol, descobrindo, assim, o que amedontrava Whitfield, e balançando a cabeça, negativamente, cada vez mais impressionado com aquela mania de perseguição, também caminhou na direção da mesma sala, já que teria a mesma aula com Carl.  
  
...  
  
"E o quê foi que ele disse depois?", perguntou uma garota à outra, próximo de Lisa, que acabara de entrar na sala em que teria aula, sentando-se próximo das duas, já imaginando de quem elas se tratavam: Nicole Feldman e Patricia Blake.  
  
"Que nunca conheceu uma garota que beijasse tão bem!", exclamou a outra, respondendo a pergunta. "Pode?!"  
  
"Com licença?", perguntou Lisa, aproximando-se das duas, que a encararam com desdém. "Podem me dizer se essa é a classe da Sra. Clayton?"  
  
As duas se entreolharam, confirmaram, e voltaram à conversa que tinham antes de serem interrompidas. Persistente, Lisa tentou mais uma vez chamar sua atenção:  
  
"Desculpe", disse ela, "só mais uma coisa".  
  
As garotas pararam de falar e, como se já estivessem irritadas com a "intrusa", deram-lhe atenção, esperando apenas que fosse importante o que ela tinha a dizer.  
  
"Eu sou nova, e pelo que eu percebi vocês duas são bem populares por aqui", disse ela, conseguindo obter mais atenção delas, "e acho que vocês podiam me dar umas dicas".  
  
"Que tipo de dica?", perguntou uma delas, apoiando a cabeça com a mão, encarando a aluna nova de cima a baixo.  
  
"Bom, do tipo que possa me ajudar a ficar o mais longe possível dos babacas do colégio", disse Lisa, com um sorriso cínico, finalmente, acreditando que havia usado a sua desculpa mais esfarrapada para se aproximar daquelas duas garotas esnobes.  
  
Nicole e Patricia se entreolharam mais uma vez, e como se se sentissem as maiorais, ainda mais com a abertura dada pela suposta nova aluna, que as enalteceu ainda mais, apresentaram-se, e perguntaram de que colégio Lisa vinha, e esta respondeu que acabava de chegar de Vancouver, no Canadá, como fez constar na sua falsa ficha de transferência, cujo intuito era mesmo o de impressionar as patricinhas de plantão.  
  
"E qual o seu conceito de 'babaca'?", perguntou a outra, com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios.  
  
Lisa olhou à volta, examinando os alunos que já estavam acomodados nos seus lugares aguardando a chegada da professora, e reconhecendo Carl Whitfield, por uma fotografia que viu na casa dele, mesmo por trás das grossas lentes dos óculos que agora usava, sentado ao lado de Lachance, que continuava a tentar puxar conversa com ele, disse:  
  
"Como aqueles dois otários lá da frente", respondeu ela.  
  
"Legal, pode ficar com a gente, que vai se dar muito bem por aqui", disse Nicole, sorrindo para Patricia, que balançava a cabeça, favorável ao conselho da amiga.  
  
Lisa sorriu, satisfeita.  
  
...  
  
"É o seguinte", disse Bud a Alex, junto de seus inseparáveis amigos, Fred e Eric, em meio ao intervalo, no corredor, "você tem que pegar o jeito. E isso a gente te ensina, direitinho".  
  
"E como é esse tal jeito?", perguntou Alex, que fingia interesse na explicação dos brutamontes, que tentavam convencê-lo a entrar no time de futebol do colégio.  
  
Bud viu Carl e Lachance que se aproximavam e disse:  
  
"Mais ou menos, assim!", exclamou, empurrando Carl para cima do colega, derrubando-os no chão. Lachance, que se levantou prontamente, ajudou Carl, que parecia preferir ficar ao chão.  
  
"Isso mesmo, otário!", gritou Bud, enquanto uma multidão de alunos parava para olhar a cena. "Pode ficar no chão, pois aí é o seu lugar!", disse, repetindo a fala de alguns dias antes, e que parecia seu lema às suas vítimas de bullying.  
  
Lisa, que estava com Nicole e Patricia, ficou horrorizada e pensou em socorrer o rapaz, mas ao notar que as duas garotas riam da situação, lembrando do disfarce, começou a fingir que também achava graça da situação, por mais indignada que estivesse.  
  
"Eles não são demais?", perguntou Nicole para Lisa, que concordou prontamente, com um sorriso.  
  
...  
  
Mais tarde, na sala dos professores, Hoffs, que estava disfarçada de professora substituta de língua inglesa, tomava café enquanto puxava conversa com dois outros professores, Ada Clayton, de história, e Matthew McCoy, de matemática.  
  
"Vocês não ficam chocados com essas confusões?", perguntou ela, referindo ao espetáculo no corredor, que havia sido apartado por um inspetor, e que eles viram de relance, já que saíam de suas aulas.  
  
"Se você soubesse...", comentou Ada, lendo uma revista e tomando um gole de chá quente.  
  
"Isso acontece com muito mais freqüência do que você possa imaginar", explicou Matthew, sentado ao lado da colega.  
  
"E ninguém faz coisa alguma?", perguntou Hoffs.  
  
"E fazer o quê?", indagou Ada, encarando-a.  
  
"Puxa, alguém pode se machucar", comentou Hoffs, mostrando-se indignada e tentando obter um esclarecimento maior daqueles dois professores, que simplesmente se entreolharam, de modo a permitirem que Hoffs aproveitasse a deixa:  
  
"Ou será que alguém já se machucou?", perguntou ela, esperando que eles mencionassem o caso de Clarence, fingindo não saber.  
  
"Pelo visto você não lê os jornais", disse Matthew, cruzando os braços, enquanto Hoffs o ouvia com atenção: "Semana passada um aluno foi encontrado morto no vestiário".  
  
"Eu soube disso", comentou, então, Hoffs, preterindo outro rumo à conversa. "Mas não que fosse caso de perseguição, como a que acabamos de ver ali fora", explicou ela, referindo-se à pequena confusão entre Bud e Carl.  
  
"Aquilo ali?", perguntou Matthew, como se fosse pouca coisa. "Aquilo acontece todos os dias e a tendência é a de cada vez se tornar pior".  
  
"A ponto de um aluno acabar morto?", insistiu Hoffs, já imaginando que eles sabiam do envolvimento de bullies no assassinato de Clarence.  
  
"A polícia não pode fazer nada porque está de mãos atadas", disse Ada, que até então preferia não emitir sua opinião. "Esses alunos são filhos de políticos e juízes, que só não estão em colégios particulares porque já foram expulsos de todos eles. Estão aqui para se divertir. Nem com animais eles podem ser comparados. Nunca vão pegá-los".  
  
Hoffs, que já sabia que alunos como Bud Wilson, Nicole Fordman e Patricia Blake eram mesmo filhos da nata da sociedade, e que já tinham sido mesmo expulsos de outros colégios por mal comportamento, ficou impressionada e indignada com a frieza dos professores, que preferiam fechar os olhos para o que estava acontecendo, por mas que soubesse, ainda, que, realmente, eles estavam certos: aqueles alunos nunca seriam pegos se não houvesse provas de que estariam envolvidos na brutalidade que ocasionou a morte de Clarence.  
  
...  
  
Mais tarde, na casa de Patricia, Lisa fingia que estava pegando matérias que perdeu no começo do semestre e que poderiam prejudicá-la nas provas, enquanto Nicole e a amiga pareciam cada vez mais interessadas na recém- chegada. Lisa já não suportava mais inventar estórias sobre sua falsa vida em Vancouver, mesmo que conhecesse bem a cidade, uma vez que chegou, efetivamente, a morar no Canadá por mais de dois anos, quando era mais jovem e, quando as duas pareciam mais concentradas nos livros, aproveitou o ensejo para mudar de assunto:  
  
"Eu achei o máximo o quê aconteceu hoje no colégio", comentou ela. "No colégio onde estudei, o pessoal odiava esses nerds, mas ninguém fazia nada".  
  
Nicole sorriu.  
  
"O Whitfield é um idiota", comentou.  
  
"Se bobear, vai acabar como o irmão dele", disse Patricia, deitada de bruços na cama, com um livro de história à sua frente.  
  
"Como assim?", perguntou Lisa.  
  
"Patricia, você fala demais", disse Nicole, que parecia que não queria que Lisa soubesse dos detalhes da estória.  
  
"Não é segreto algum", justificou Patricia, achando que a nova amiga devia saber.  
  
Nicole bateu o lápis sobre o caderno, pensativa, e disse:  
  
"Tudo bem. Não é mesmo nada demais".  
  
"Sabe aquele garoto que o Bud derrubou no corredor?", perguntou Nicole, e quando Lisa confirmou com um gesto afirmativo, continuou: "Ele tinha um irmão: Clarence, muito mais babaca que ele. O cara era um desastre. Não fazia nada direito".  
  
"Encurtando a estória", interrompeu Patricia: "ele foi encontrado morto no chão do vestiário masculino".  
  
Lisa ergueu as sobrancelhas.  
  
"E alguém sabe quem foi que o matou?", perguntou ela, não esperando que elas lhe revelassem coisa alguma.  
  
"O Clarence era odiado pela escola inteira", disse Patricia. "Pode ter sido qualquer um".  
  
Lisa ficou pensativa, e olhando para o semblante das duas, que voltavam normalmente às suas leituras, acreditou que podiam não ter relação alguma com o assassinato.  
  
...  
  
Na manhã seguinte, a turma de Lisa teria aula no laboratório de informática, e quando ela foi prontamente na direção do computador em que alguém enviou o e-mail para Clarence, duas semanas antes, Patricia e Nicole a advertiram:  
  
"Essa máquina está com problemas", disse uma delas.  
  
"Como assim?", perguntou Lisa, fingindo não entender.  
  
"Começou a dar problemas algumas semanas trás e o Sr. Atkins tentou arrumá- lo numa manhã em que estávamos tendo aula, mas não adiantou muito... parece que está deconectado da rede ou algo parecido", explicou Nicole.  
  
"Quando foi isso?", perguntou Lisa, enrugando a testa.  
  
"Umas duas semanas atrás", respondeu Nicole.  
  
"E quem é o Sr. Atkins?", indagou Lisa, supresa.  
  
"O faz-tudo", respondeu Patricia.  
  
"O zelador?", questionou Lisa.  
  
"O quê importa?", indagou Nicole, indiferente, e já mostrando estar bastante confusa com o interrogatório da colega.  
  
"Eu preciso ir ao banheiro", disse Lisa, subitamente, enquanto o professor de informática avançada entrava na sala. Antes de atravssar a porta, no entanto, viu um mural de recados, e uma nota de Clarence, com seu e-mail pessoal, dizendo que estava disponível a dar aulas particulares de informática.  
  
No banheiro, depois de certificar-se de que estava só, Lisa telefonou do celular para a capela, e pediu para falar com o capitão Hanson.  
  
"O quê houve, Swanson?", perguntou ele.  
  
"Acho que temos um suspeito", respondeu ela, ainda abalada com a hipótese.  
  
"Algum dos alunos?", indagou Hanson, preparando-se para tomar notas.  
  
"O zelador", respondeu ela. "Uma das meninas me contou que no mesmo dia em que tiveram aula, há duas semanas, o computador estava com problemas e ele tentou arrumá-lo enquanto estavam em aula".  
  
"Isso coincide com a data em que Clarence recebeu o e-mail?", perguntou Hanson.  
  
"Não só com a data, pois foi o último dia em que tiveram aula no laboratório, como também com o horário", respondeu ela. "Além do mais, na própria sala de informática, há um mural de recados, e o e-mail de Clarence disponível a todos".  
  
"Então ele pode ter conseguido o e-mail ali mesmo, mandado de um computador da escola, em meio a uma aula, forjando responsabilizar qualquer um", concluiu Hanson.  
  
"Foi premeditado, capitão", completou Lisa.  
  
"Tudo bem", disse ele, fazendo anotação num papel que estava à sua mesa. "Vou colocar outro pessoal para investigar a ficha desse zelador, cujo nome foi omitido na ficha do assassinato do Whitfield, e quero que você alerte Mancini e Lachance".  
  
"Continuo com o disfarce?", perguntou Lisa, acreditando que o caso rumava para outro lado.  
  
"Claro que sim", respondeu ele, "e me mantenha informado".  
  
"Certo", desligou ela.  
  
Continua... 


	11. O VERDADEIRO ASSASSINO

DE VOLTA À CAPELA  
  
CAPÍTULO 11 - O VERDADEIRO ASSASSINO  
  
Era final de tarde, e Lachance chegava à casa dos Whitfield, juntamente com Carl. Sem cumprimentar a mãe ou apresentar o colega, mesmo tendo ela o escutado chegar e o chamado até a cozinha, Carl conduziu Daniel até seu quarto. Jogou os livros sobre a cama e pediu ao colega para se sentar onde quisesse. Lachance deu uma olhada geral pelo quarto. Estava uma grande bagunça, com roupas espalhadas pelo chão, e papéis e livros sobre a mesa de estudos. Fez espaço no canto da cama e se sentou, com os livros no colo. Viu uma fotografia de Carl junto com o irmão Clarence, no criado-mudo, e perguntou quem era, embora já soubesse.  
  
Carl, que empurrava algumas roupas para debaixo do armário, olhou para ver ao que ele se referia e virou o porta-retratos para outro lado, abruptamente.  
  
"Seu irmão?", perguntou Lachance, insistente.  
  
"Olha, você veio aqui para conversar ou o quê?", indagou Carl, agressivo, parecendo não ter mais gostado da idéia de ajudá-lo com os estudos.  
  
Lachance ficou mudo, e Carl, parecendo arrependido da grosseria, puxou uma cadeira e se sentou à sua frente.  
  
"Eu nem te conheço, cara", falou ele, ajeitando os óculos. "É claro que você não tinha como saber", explicou ele. "É meu irmão sim", respondeu. "Só que ele está morto".  
  
"Sinto muito", disse Lachance.  
  
Carl estava ofegante, como se quisesse explodir, mas simplesmente olhou para Lachance, e quando uma lágrima rolou pela sua face, disse:  
  
"Não conte a ninguém que me viu chorando".  
  
"Claro que não".  
  
"Eu sei quem foi que matou ele", disse Carl, subitamente, enxugando o rosto.  
  
"Sério?", perguntou Lachance. "E você já contou à polícia?"  
  
"Não iam acreditar", respondeu ele, consternado.  
  
"Por quê não?"  
  
"Ele podia me pegar antes", justificou ele, controvertidamente.  
  
"Quem?", insistiu Lachance, cada vez mais confuso.  
  
Carl parecia muito abalado, e Lachance começava a se preocupar em deixá-lo nervoso o bastante para não querer mais falar coisa alguma, e disse:  
  
"Tudo bem se não quiser falar nada".  
  
Mas Carl coçou o nariz, e parecendo realmente disposto a desabafar com alguém, por mais que fosse com um desconhecido, disse:  
  
"O que eu vou te contar, morre aqui".  
  
Lachance concordou, e Carl revelou:  
  
"Umas três semanas atrás, eu passei mal e fui embora antes. Vi, então, o zelador do colégio, o Sr. Atkins, falando com um cara no estacionamento. Eles estavam trocando alguma coisa. Só depois eu me dei conta que era droga".  
  
"E o sujeito era do colégio?", perguntou Lachance, imaginando se seria um estudante.  
  
"Não", respondeu Carl. "Eu nunca vi o cara antes, e não parecia tão novo".  
  
Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.  
  
"O Clarence estava tendo problemas com os caras do colégio já fazia um tempão", continuou ele. "O Bud e a turma dele. Eles sempre estão perseguindo alguém. Claro que, toda semana é a vez de um. Essa parece que foi a minha. Aquela era a dele, e tudo se encaixou..."  
  
"Como assim?", indagou Lachance, cada vez mais próximo da verdade.  
  
"O quê eu só percebi depois", disse Carl, entre lágrimas, "é que no dia que eu vi o Sr. Atkins, e ele acabou me vendo, com certeza, é que eu estava usando a jaqueta do Clarence".  
  
"E ele pensou que você fosse o seu irmão", deduziu Lachance.  
  
"Foi tudo muito oportuno", explicou Carl. "Ele estava sendo perseguido pelo Bud e os outros caras, e foi encontrado morto no vestiário masculino pelo próprio Sr. Atkins".  
  
Comovido, Lachance ficou imóvel, sem saber o quê fazer, exceto continuar a ver Carl finalmente chorar a morte do irmão, algo que, até então, ele não conseguira fazer, tamanho havia sido o trauma da perda.  
  
...  
  
Na manhã seguinte, enquanto os alunos chegavam ao Ginásio Taylor, Hanson vinha acompanhado de dois oficiais de polícia uniformizados, e depois de conversar com o diretor, atravassou o extenso corredor, em direção ao zelador Atkins, que arrumava uma lâmpada quebrada no corredor, e ao notar que os policiais que chegavam e caminhavam firmes na sua direção, desceu rapidamente as escadas, e segurando uma chave de fenda, deu uma gravata num aluno, o valentão Bud, segurando a chave de fenda contra o pescoço dele.  
  
"Não se aproximem!", gritou ele. Vários alunos se desesperaram e alguns ficaram imóveis e boquiabertos, e outros corriam para a saída, enquanto os policiais e Hanson sacavam suas armas e pediam que todos se acalmasse, inclusive Atkins, que arrastava Bud contra a parede.  
  
"Abaixe essa chave e vamos conversar", disse Hanson, calmamente, não esperando aquela atitude tão inesperada quanto surpreendente, principalmente, temendo que algum aluno se ferisse.  
  
"Assassino!", gritou, então, Carl Whitfield, que surgiu em meio à pequena multidão de alunos, com um canivete, enfiando a sua lâmina na panturrilha direita do zelador Atkins, que largou Bud e a chave de fenda, instantaneamente, como reação à dor na perna.  
  
Imediatamente, Hanson correu para conter o assassino e os dois policiais deteram Carl, tomando-lhe o canivete. Hanson empurrou Atkins contra a parede e algemando-o, deu voz de prisão:  
  
"James Atkins, você está preso pelo assassinato de Clarence Whitfield. Tem o direito de ficar calado. Tudo o quê disser pode e será usado contra você num Tribunal. Tem direito a um advogado, e se não puder pagar um, o Estado lhe nomeará um defensor público".  
  
"Valeu", sussurrou Bud para Carl, enquanto ainda estava caído ao chão, recuperando-se da forte gravata que levou, fazendo-se ouvir por Carl mesmo em meio àquela confusão, enquanto os dois oficiais também o levavam para fora.  
  
Continua... 


	12. CONSIDERAÇÕES FINAIS

DE VOLTA À CAPELA  
  
CAPÍTULO 12 - CONSIDERAÇÕES FINAIS  
  
"James Atkins foi indiciado pelo assassinato de Clarence Whitfield e está sendo investigado pelo crime de tráfico de drogas", disse Hanson aos seus oficiais que estavam sentados à mesa de reunião, após sair de um telefonema com o promotor que estava cuidando do caso. "O traficante que Carl viu com ele no estacionamento já foi identificado e preso, assim como os seus comparsas".  
  
"E o garoto Whitfield?", perguntou Lachance, ainda preocupado com o estado emocional dele.  
  
"Está sob os cuidados de um psiquiatra e vai prestar testemunho contra Atkins", respondeu Hanson.  
  
"Além de drogas, a polícia encontrou um bastão de baseball e uma toalha ensangüentada no quarto do Atkins, que ficava na própria escola, já que ele também era vigia noturno", disse Hoffs, cruzando os braços.  
  
"Muito oportuno", comentou Alex. "Mas pelo que havíamos investigado antes, não havia casos de drogas dentro do colégio, certo?"  
  
"Ele traficava para fora", explicou Hoffs, que continuou: "A perícia confirmou que o bastão com a toalha pode ter sido usado como arma no assassinato de Clarence, já que as amostras de DNA confirmaram que era sangue dele".  
  
"Além de traficante, assassino", comentou Lachance, visivelmente transtornado.  
  
"Acho que já vi isso", disse Alex, com o olhar perdido sobre a superfície da mesa. "Usarem uma toalha para agredir alguém. Faz parecer que foi qualquer tipo de golpe".  
  
"Por isso achamos que foi um espancamento", deduziu Lachance. "E tudo levava a crer que eram os brutamontes que o estavam perseguindo".  
  
"E, no final de tudo, ainda ficam em aberto os casos de bullying no colégio", disse Lisa, subitamente.  
  
"Não sei", disse Hanson. "A mãe de Carl disse que ele tem recebido muitas visitas, e mencionou até mesmo o garoto Wilson".  
  
"Acho que a polícia vai ter muito trabalho quanto a isso", comentou Hoffs. "Se houvesse mais campanhas nas escolas, recriminando o bullying. Até mesmo os professores têm medo de se envolver. Chega a ser muito mais do que lamentável".  
  
Hanson ficou pensativo. Havia sido um caso complexo, pensou. O que parecia ser uma coisa, ao final, acabou se revelando outra. E, olhando para a sua equipe, sentiu orgulho de tê-los como seus colegas de trabalho.  
  
"É isso", disse Alex se levantando. "Já são mais de sete horas. Acho que vou indo. Alguém quer esticar a noite em algum lugar?", perguntou a todos, olhando, principalmente, para Lisa, que sequer lhe deu atenção.  
  
Não havendo qualquer outra manifestação, Alex pegou seu casaco e saiu, depois de se despedir, logo seguido de Lachance. Lisa esperou alguns minutos e também saiu.  
  
"Então, acabou sua participação na capela?", perguntou Hanson a Hoffs, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos do casaco.  
  
"Segunda-feira volto para a Homicídios", respondeu ela, com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios, satisfeita em ter ajudado na capela e ansiosa para voltar ao seu departamento.  
  
"E o quê achou?", perguntou ele. "Acha que a equipe tem potencial?"  
  
Hoffs sorriu.  
  
"Gostei deles", disse ela. "Acho que o Mancini é meio desajeitado, mas pode dar conta do recado. O Lachance surpreendeu. Cheguei a pensar que ele não ia conseguir se adaptar", comentou ela, pensando no desempenho dos novos membros da capela.  
  
"O garoto foi muito bom", concordou Hanson, que lembrou quando ele conseguiu que Carl revelasse o ocorrido no estacionamento, desvelando todo o caso.  
  
"Swanson também foi brilhante", disse Hoffs, vestindo as luvas e se preparando para sair, enquanto Hanson a acompanhava até a porta. "Acho que você vai dar conta do recado, Tom", comentou ela, finalmente.  
  
Hanson sorriu.  
  
"Simmons telefonou", disse ele.  
  
"É mesmo?", indagou ela, surpresa. "E o quê ele disse?"  
  
"Ele não é de elogiar, como eu imaginava, mas disse que dará o apoio necessário para continuarmos com nossos trabalhos", respondeu Hanson, lembrando da conversa.  
  
Hoffs sorriu, orgulhosa, e depois de se despedir, perguntou a Hanson se ele também já estava indo embora. Mas ele disse que ficaria mais um pouco, que tinha um relatório para terminar. Quando Hoffs foi embora, Hanson, que na verdade não tinha nenhum relatório, ficou olhando para a capela vazia. Era um sonho que se realizava, e naquele momento só conseguia pensar nas pessoas que o tornaram realidade e que já não faziam mais parte de sua vida, como Jenko, Fuller e mesmo seu pai, pois, se não tivese sido por ele, Hanson jamais teria se tornado policial, ou jamais teria continuado com a carreira, anos antes, quando questionou seu futuro. Um pequeno sorriso de realização surgiu no canto de seus lábios, e ele finalmente soube que estava no lugar certo.  
  
FIM 


	13. NOTAS EXPLICATIVAS

DE VOLTA À CAPELA  
  
NOTAS EXPLICATIVAS  
  
1) - Thomas Hanson, ao contrário do que efetivamente aconteceu no seriado, em 1990, não deixou a força policial, algo que, inclusive, não ficou bem esclarecido, ao menos, quanto aos seus verdadeiros motivos - visto que houve rompimento abrupto do contrato de Johnny Depp, que fazia o personagem, com o estúdio - e, na minha concepção, na dúvida de seguir ou não com a carreira policial, apenas desiludido com o trabalho na capela, ele optou pela transferência para outra unidade, inclusive, em outra cidade, no caso, Nova York.  
  
2) - Adam Fuller nunca teve seu destino esclarecido no seriado, portanto, encerrado o projeto da Jump Street, que preferi fazer coincidir com o último ano de transmissão da série, em 1992, ele continuou capitão, até exonerar-se do cargo, por motivos pessoais.  
  
3) - No seriado, Adam Fuller nunca reatou com a esposa, mesmo assim, decidi mencionar que o casal teria reatado, sem adentrar demais no assunto.  
  
4) - Jude Hoffs se tornou detetive na Homicídios, depois do projeto da capela encerrar e se tornou capitã naquela unidade. Jamais ficou esclarecida sua vida pessoal, portanto, inclui um marido, apenas, e por enquanto, citado como Michael, e um filho beirando os cinco anos, de nome James, citado como Jimmy.  
  
5) - Doug Penhall realmente abriu seu negócio de clube de boliche com um ex- colega também policial, cujo nome não é citado, e deslanchou com a nova profissão. Apesar de sua namorada Dorothy ter sumido em meados da terceira temporada, na minha concepção, ela reapareceu e os dois reataram o romance, e se casaram. Por enquanto, ela só foi mencionada.  
  
6) - Harry Truman Ioki não aparece na fan fiction, e é apenas mencionado como tendo continuado na carreira policial, embora seu destino no seriado não tenha sido certo, e acabou se tornando detetive no departamento de homicídios, trabalhando com Jude. Sua vida pessoal ainda não foi definida.  
  
7) - Dennis Booker, que virou personagem num spin off da série, "Booker", é mencionado como tendo sido bem-sucedido como detetive particular e se casado com uma personagem do seu próprio seriado, embora não tenha sido claro seu futuro. Pretendo trazê-lo oportunamente.  
  
8) - Sal Banducci é mencionado na fan fiction, mas seu paradeiro ainda é incerto e não sabido, e será oportunamente mencionado numa futura fan fiction.  
  
9) - Ainda não foram mencionados os destinos dos policiais Tony "Mac" McCann e nem Joey Penhall, que apareceram no último ano do seriado, e serão trazidos, com oportunidade.  
  
10) - Clavo, filho adotivo de Doug, apesar de nunca demonstrar interesse pela carreira na polícia, mesmo porque era apenas uma criança quando ele e Penhall saíram do seriado, na minha concepção, acabou decidindo tornar-se policial.  
  
11) - Daniel Lachance, Alex Mancini e Lisa Marie "Sway" Swanson são personages de minha própria autoria, que pretendo desenvolver aos poucos, no decorrer de novas fan fictions.  
  
...  
  
NAS ENTRELINHAS  
  
Fica esclarecido, desde logo, o que se pretendeu com a fan fiction e que pretendo fazer mais notado em futuras outras:  
  
- Clavo, filho adotivo de Doug, por ter se tornado policial, oportunamente, irá se juntar ao projeto da capela, a contragosto de Doug, e um grande dilema familiar virá à tona.  
  
- Lisa Marie é muito mais misteriosa do que aparenta e sua estória está apenas começando. Ela pode ter alguma ligação no passado de Hanson.  
  
- Alex Mancini realmente está interessado em Lisa Marie, mas os interesses desta são outros.  
  
- Daniel Lachance começa a se decepcionar com o trabalho disfarçado após sentir na pele a dor de ter que enganar um garoto traumatizado pela morte do irmão. Outras situações o farão decidir melhor seu destino.  
  
- Um antigo personagem do seriado pode voltar a trabalhar na capela. 


End file.
